


Just Slide Down My Pole to the Fire In My Pants

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-23
Updated: 2009-05-22
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen is a Grad student, Jared is a volunteer firefighter, an EMT and generally a giant ball of dimpled energy. Jensen is shy and happy and maybe a little bit stupidly in love even if he maybe doesn’t know it. Chad is a douchebag, as usual, Chris has a hot southern drawl, Tom is pretty, Jared’s mom enjoys embarrassing him and Kristen has a thing for Southern guys. Oh yeah, and there’s a cat named Wes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Warnings: Stupidity, awkward and bad sex  
>  Word count: total: 26,600ish in parts

“What the hell is in this Jensen? A dead body? An obese dead body?” Kristen asks, cardboard box slowly slipping out of her grasp. 

 

“I don’t even know…I just threw some stuff in random boxes, says fragile though so…you know…don’t drop it?” Jensen tells her, completely unhelpfully, hoisting his own box up.

 

“Leave it to you to pick the only apartment that doesn’t have a working elevator.” Kristen sighs, finally reaching the third floor landing and pushing the door open with her back, throwing Jensen a playful scowl. 

 

“You know I chose it for precisely that reason. Called ahead and everything. Yeah there was a lovely loft right next door to the school, penthouse suite really, rent was sunshine and rainbows. But way too convenient, no I’d much rather live here. The risk of getting hepatitis is like an adventure,” Jensen shoots, a little sarcastic, but mostly teasing and Kristen just rolls her eyes at him and kicks the door to his apartment open. 

 

“You bought any furniture yet?” Kristen asks, putting her box down on the small kitchen counter. Jensen sighs and shakes his head, putting his own down gently on the cracked tile floor. He straightens up and stretches, back cracking and Kristen makes a face.

 

“So you nervous about your first day of Grad school tomorrow?” Kristen asks with a teasing grin. Jensen shrugs.

 

“Uh…shitless…maybe,” Jensen smirks, running a nervous hand through his hair.

 

“It’ll be fine…if I remember correctly you graduated with what was it…3.6…3.—“ Jensen blushes and mumbles something.

 

“What was that?” Kristen teases.

 

“3.9.”

 

“Over achiever,” Kristen smirks, and Jensen flushes and stares at his shoes, but he looks pleased. Just then something small and dark flies in through the open door and barrels down the small hallway. Kristen jumps back against Jensen in surprise. Identical looks of confusion pass between them written in furrowed brows and half open mouths. 

 

“Oh…hey sorry but did you see a—“they turn toward the sound of the voice, a tall guy in a bright red beanie stands framed in the open doorway. He’s smiling, gestures a size with his hands. They both point down the end of the hallway.

 

“My cat…can I come in?” Jensen nods, shakes himself out of his surprised daze and steps forward.

 

“Uh yeah…sorry…what?” He asks. The guy grins and stretches his hand out towards Jensen who takes it almost apprehensively. He tightens his grip, his mother’s voice in his head, no one wants to grab hold of a dead fish Jensen, make sure it’s a nice firm grasp, shows confidence. 

 

“Jensen,” he says, voice faltering slightly, thinks he hears Kristen stifle a giggle behind him but he doesn’t turn around, the guy’s grin just gets impossibly wider and he pulls his hand away from Jensen’s grasp.

 

“Chris, Kane, sup…Jensen.”

 

“Ackles…Jensen Ackles…just moved in.”

 

“I got that…yeah,” He turns his gaze away from Jensen to nod at Kristen who’s standing behind him, smiling wide. 

 

“Kristen,” she waves and he tips an imaginary hat to her before turning and walking down the hall towards the open bathroom door. Kristen mouths ‘holy fuck’ to him and he rolls his eyes.

 

“Wesley!” Chris shouts before trying to coax the cat out with soft ‘smooch’ noises. Jensen just watches. He peaks his head around the bathroom door and pulls back, shoots Jensen a grin and disappears, comes back out with a small fur ball in his fist. 

 

“He got out…obviously. Not supposed to have pets but uh…whatever right?” He smiles again and Jensen nods.

 

“Cute,” Jensen points with a nod, smiling.

 

“Thank you I know, I get that all the time.”

 

“I meant the cat,” Jensen rushes, Chris just smirks at him. 

 

“I live one down across the hall, should come over some time,” Chris offers, putting the cat onto his head. It digs its claws into his beanie and bites at it, looking up at Jensen with bright green eyes. “You too Kristen,” he winks at her and she makes a soft noise of agreement before he disappears. 

 

“I need new panties.”

 

“Gross.” Jensen mutters.

 

“Yeah well unfortunately that cat looked like the only pussy he seemed interested in,” Jensen rolls his eyes and shivers.

 

“Shut up and help me find a really cheap bed,” Jensen says, Kristen smirks and opens her mouth. “Don’t even,” Jensen sighs, laughing. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About six hours, three Star Wars movies, and half a bottle of Jack Daniels later and Kristen and Jensen are giggling amidst a pile of disassembled bed parts. Kristen twirls a wrench in her hand and laughs,

 

“Use the force Luke,” Jensen acknowledges it with an eye roll and tosses a bolt at her, it lands down her shirt and she snorts loudly, covers her mouth with a half horrified look on her face before falling into another fit of giggles.

 

“There’s a really good joke about nuts in there but I’m too drunk to think of one.” Jensen gets to his feet slowly. 

 

“Where you going?” Kristen asks, despondently. 

 

“Screw this,” He sighs, heading out of the small bedroom towards the kitchen.

 

“Okay! Got a wrench and everything!” Kristen giggles again, clambering to her feet after him. “Hey…maybe we should ask your neighbor for help, he was hot.”

 

“Hotness isn’t really a pre-prereq….prerequisummin for being able to put shit together.”

 

“Clearly,” Kristen smirks, leaning over the counter, he scowls at her.

“C’mon, go ask…you’re drunk enough not to care that you act like an idiot around people who’re flirting with you.” 

 

“I do not! He was not!” Jensen argues, face flushing. “I like vagina, now fuck off,” Jensen pouts. 

 

“Uh good to know,” Jensen flushes and turns to the door. Wow…we really need to learn to keep that shit shut, he thinks, Chris framed in the doorway.

“My friend let Wes out…again. You haven’t seen him have you?” Chris is smirking, leaning against the doorframe, canting his hips, t-shirt riding up exposing a tan hipbone. Kristen trips on a stool stepping towards him. She giggles and shakes her head. Oh God…don’t make another pussy joke, Jensen thinks. 

 

“Sorry…think I’m the only—“ Kristen starts, all coy smile and flirty eyes and Jensen wraps an arm around her, giving her a not so light shove.

 

“Maybe he’s in the bathroom again!” He practically shouts, and Kristen grabs a hold of him, falling over and they both stumble and nearly topple onto the floor. Chris looks away to a hide a grin, steps into the apartment and heads for the open bathroom door. 

 

“S’that for asshole?” Kristen scowls at him, “Now he probably thinks we’re retarded.”

 

“You are retarded,” Jensen tells her. 

 

“Yeah, he’s asleep in the sink,” comes Chris’s drawling voice from down the short hallway. He walks out of the bathroom with the cat on tucked into his chest. He stops at the door to the bedroom, pokes his head in and smirks at them.

“Buildin’ something?” He asks. Jensen blushes and Kristen nods.

 

“His penis is broken.”

 

“Excuse me?” Chris and Jensen both say, Jensen staring at her in horror.

 

“Everyone knows that having a penis means you can build shit…and you can’t build shit for shit, so ergo your penis is broken.” Kristen says sweetly grinning up at him.

 

“My penis works just fine thank you,” Jensen says, voice tight, flushing. 

 

“I’m sure it is,” Chris smirks, scratching Wesley behind the ears; the cat purrs, wraps a paw around his hand and nibbles on his fingers. “You uh…need any help?”

 

“Yes,” Kristen responds,

 

“No,” Jensen shakes his head, shooting her a dirty look. 

 

“You sure? My friend Tom and I were looking for something to do…we have alcohol?” Chris offers, grinning. 

 

“Uh…yeah sure okay.” 

 

“Awesome.” Chris smiles, “Here, be right back,” he shoves Wesley into Jensen’s hands and dodges out of the apartment. 

 

“Mmm…got a bolt that needs screwing,” Kristen grins, “hole for nailing?” She laughs, Jensen rolls his eyes.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris, Jensen finds, is a lot more coordinated than he is while drunk. Or at least he thinks Chris is drunk…he’s had plenty of alcohol. But he can still work a screwdriver okay while Jensen squints, his face centimeters away from the screws, unable to fit anything into any kind of slot smaller than his fist. 

 

Chris, he also finds, is actually straight…if the lingering touches and lust-filled smiles he’s shooting at Kristen are anything to go by. Tom rolls his eyes at the two of them and smiles at Jensen in sympathy. When they’ve finally managed to put the bed together, shove the box spring and mattress on they retire to the living room. Jensen has a beat up old couch they’d managed to snag at a thrift store in front of the end table television stand housing a small television with glow and the dark stars stuck to it. 

 

“Pretty,” Chris grins, pointing towards it with his beer bottle. Jensen flushes and wishes he’d remembered to take them off.

 

“Was my sister’s TV…” Jensen tries to explain. Chris just gives him a teasing sort of smirk and plops down on the couch, pulling Kristen down, halfway on top of him. She shrieks in delight and lands in his lap. Tom and Jensen hover awkwardly, Jensen sitting at one end of the couch and Tom taking a seat on the floor. 

 

“So grad school huh, Jensen?” Chris asks, taking a long swig from his beer. Jensen plays with the label on his own and nods.

 

“Yeah, I did the whole college thing for awhile,” Chris replies Kristen smiling up at him. 

 

“Yeah?” Jensen asks.

 

“Now he’s in a band.” Tom replies, smirking at Chris like he’s sharing a joke between them.

 

“Oh…how’s that going?” Jensen asks, turning back towards Chris. Kristen’s eyes go wide,

 

“Do you play guitar?” Chris smirks and nods. Jensen thinks Kristen might literally swoon.

 

“Play a few gigs here and there.” Tom snorts, but he’s looking up at Chris fondly, eyes playful. 

 

“What’d you go to school for?” Jensen asks, curiously.

 

“Child development.” Jensen thinks his surprise must be written on his face because Tom nods up at him in understanding. 

 

“He just wanted to know what went wrong,” Tom grins. Chris scowls at him, 

 

“Tom thinks he’s hilarious, but he’s really not.” Chris earns himself a swift kick to the shin. 

 

“You’re in it for physical therapy or somethin’ right?” Tom asks, turning back towards Jensen. Jensen nods. “Probably have to take all sorts of health classes and shit right?”

 

“No shit jackass,” Chris shoots at him. Jensen just smirks, nodding.

 

“Whatever dude…I’m wasted, what the fuck is your excuse 24/7?” Tom shoots back.

 

“Mom dropped me on my head.”

 

“Don’t doubt it retard.” 

 

“Love you too bro,” Chris drawls, putting his feet up on Tom’s shoulder like a foot rest. Tom pushes him away and turns back towards Jensen, who’s watching in amusement.

 

“S’like my roommate man, he’s a junior…EMT and volunteer firefighter right now.” Tom tells him.

 

“Yeah what’s he want to be this week?” Chris interrupts, grinning. 

 

“Social worker.” Jensen must look slightly confused because Tom laughs and says, “the kid’s a little indecisive. Took a year off…that’s why he’s in a year lower than I am.”

 

“Little indecisive,” Chris repeats and then he’s grinning again,” only way that kid’s little—“ Kristin smirks raising her eyebrows suggestively. “I’d assume.” Chris amends, but he doesn’t look embarrassed, quite the contrary. 

 

“Big guy?” Jensen asks, trying to ignore Kristen’s teasing smirk.

 

“Fuckin jacked man,” Chris drawls before taking another swig of his beer. 

 

“Yeah?” Jensen says awkwardly, because what the fuck is he supposed to say to that exactly?

 

“Could bench press you,” Chris says, pointing to Jensen with his beer.

 

“Kicked my ass the few times we’ve sparred,” Tom replies. Jensen looks between their shared grins 

 

“Oh?” Jensen asks.

 

“You spar?” Kristen asks, before slipping into giggles,” that’s so totally hot.” Jensen rolls his eyes, trying to suppress the image.

 

“You remember that bar fight we got into?” Chris asks, leaning forward, arms wrapping around Kristen so she doesn’t tumble onto the floor.

 

“Dude, I’ve never seen him so pissed,” Tom nods.

 

“Wonder if that guys jaw was ever the same again.”

 

“Surprised it didn’t just pop right off.”

 

“Dude,” Chris sighs, eyes practically sparkling.

 

“Should meet him,” Tom says excitedly, turning to Jensen. Jensen’s eyes grow wide and he just gapes.

 

“Uh, yeah…sure, totally,” he finds himself saying, vaguely wondering…wtf? 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Two days later Jensen finds himself seated between Kristen and a spiky haired blonde boy who swipes half his fries even before he’s learned the kid’s name. He wonders idly if this is the Jared that Tom was talking about, but Tom punches him in the arm and says,

 

“Don’t be a douchebag Chad,” so he guesses not. Tom does the introductions, which are, as per usual, fairly awkward. Jensen gives a half hearted wave and a few head nods to the students around the table, all deep in their own conversations. Kristen smiles at Tom and asks how Chris is doing. Jensen fights the smile and looks down the table towards a petite brunette chatting animatedly to the girls across the table. 

 

“So are you guys doing anything for Valentine’s Day Sandy?” Her friend asks her and Sandy sighs.

 

“You mean single awareness day?” Sandy says with a small grin and Jensen smirks. “Not so much. I might go to that dance but…then I’d have to go to that dance.” Her friend grins and Jensen takes a bite of his pizza, doesn’t want to appear like he’s eavesdropping, sitting sandwiched between two separate conversations. 

 

“Bad timing on the break up right?” Her friend says, Sandy shrugs.

 

“I should really be used to not doing anything on special occasions. Jared always forgot them,” Sandy replies. Jensen’s ears perk up at the mention of Jared’s name, thinks he can add asshole to his short list of what he knows about Tom’s roommate. 

 

“He forgot Valentine’s Day last year? Even after forgetting your anniversary? Doooog.” Her friend laughs. Sandy shrugs.

 

“Jared’s an idiot, what can I say.”

 

“Yeah…looks like we have a type,” her friend says, shooting Chad a look between irritation and…fondness. Chad smirks at her; she rolls her eyes and turns back to Sandy.

 

“Yeah,” Sandy sighs, she perks up, “but—“

 

“Jensen!” Jensen jumps and turns away from the girls’ conversation towards Tom who’s looking at him expectantly. He swallows the mush of french-fries in his mouth and raises his eyebrows, deer caught in the headlights. Tom smirks.

 

“We were talking about ethics…you took that class last right?”

 

“Uh yeah…couple years ago…why?” Tom nods towards Chad.

 

“I hate that shit man, who cares what a bunch of old Roman dudes had to say about Jesus and shit.”

 

“I think you—“Jensen starts, staring in confusion at Chad, he catches a look from Tom, his eyes are closed and he’s shaking his head slowly. Jensen shuts his mouth. 

 

“I really think considering this is the second time you’ve taken the course you’d be pulling something better than a C,” Tom says.

 

“Plus,” Chad corrects winking.”Besides…Jared isn’t doing a whole lot better and he actually tries, so I’m like…a genius. Undiscovered.” Chad replies with a wave of his hands. 

 

“You’re a moron.” Tom replies mimicking his hand motions,” besides Jared has a lot more on his plate than you do and he’s getting a B+.”

 

“One letter grade,” Jensen gives him a really? Look but doesn’t say anything. 

 

“Did Jared have to retake the class too?” Jensen asks curiously.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I didn’t mind ethics so much…” Jensen says.

 

“Golden boy.” Jensen blushes and looks away.

 

“Then how come he failed?” Jensen asks.

 

“Didn’t turn in his last project…it was like half our grade.” Chad explains, stealing the last fry off Jensen’s plate.

 

“Oh,” Jensen says. 

 

“Jensen, you should head to class if you want to make it on time,” Kristen says from behind him, hand falling gently down on his shoulder. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

By the third week of the semester Jensen is told by no less than six people that he has to meet this Jared Padalecki. And Jensen? He doesn’t know a lot of people yet so…generally he’d welcome more. But the thing of it is…he’s not entirely sure he wants to. 

 

Sure, a volunteer firefighter, certified EMT and a social working major…that’s pretty awesome. But Jensen has a hard time getting over the whole almost-broke-a-dude’s-face-in-a-bar-fight-thing, and so…yeah…little apprehensive. 

 

Then there’s the fact that he sucks at being a good boyfriend And Jensen…he’s not really into the whole Valentine’s Day thing, but his ex Danneel had and he’d at least cared enough to do something special for her, even if he did think it was sort of lame. 

 

And who forgets about V-Day anyway? You can’t walk into a store in February without being bombarded with sickeningly pink hearts and sugary filled candies and Halmark Cards as equally likely to cause diabetes. You’d have to be living under a rock. Or an idiot, Jensen thinks; which…judging by Jared’s former roommate might be fairly accurate. 

 

Chad seems pretty hilarious…in small doses. But he isn’t exactly a rocket scientist, and while…normally shit like that doesn’t really bother him…Jensen finds he has little patience for idiots. And although Jensen tries not to be judgmental…who doesn’t turn in their final project? But then…Chris is really cool. 

 

Like cool, the kind of guy Jensen would have followed around like a lost puppy when he was younger; and if Jensen shows up outside of Chris’s door with a sappy smile and a bottle of JD…he blames his older brother for his lack of proper attention giving…and that unfortunate time Josh had pushed him into the pool when he was seven and he almost drowned. So his total lack of coolness is really not his fault. 

 

And Chris likes Jared…and then there’s Tom too who actually chose to live with Jared and Tom is pretty awesome even if he is kind of a jock and way too pretty for his own good which he really shouldn’t complain about because he was voted the same thing in high school. But Jensen does his best to repress that memory, which is often hard with his sister flipping his yearbook open to it at any and every opportunity. 

 

So yeah…mixed feelings.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The first time Jensen actually meets Jared he feels a little like the time he stuck a penny in a light socket: knocked out of his shoes, a little twitchy, and a lot confused. His entire world turned upside down and flipped around.


	2. Chapter 2

“A salad Jensen?” Chris smirks, falling into the seat next to him. Jensen swallows and gives him a confused look in response.

 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Jensen asks.

 

“Free food!” Chris smirks, slapping Jensen on the shoulder and picking up the first sandwich on his plate.

 

“…” is all Jensen manages.

 

“I swiped him in,” Tom explains and Jensen nods dismissively and takes another bite of his salad

 

“Hey princess…trying to watch your girly figure?” Chad’s voice sounds from behind Jensen and he can feel himself start to heat up, Chris gives him a wink.

 

“You got here too late…just missed him eating an entire cow.” Chris grins.

 

“Killed it himself,” Tom offers. 

 

“With his bare hands!” Chris finishes around a mouthful of roast beef, he gives Jensen another wink. Chad just rolls his eyes and wanders off, presumably to find something to eat. 

 

“Dude!” A booming voice from beside the group sounds. “Corndogs! And chicken nuggets today! I love chicken nugget day!” The guy is grinning from ear to ear, voice high and excited as he takes a seat at the table, dropping his plate: piled high with French fries and chicken nuggets, a bowl of macaroni and cheese, two glasses of coke, all topped off with several corndogs. The guy gets a few nods and a smile from Sandy, and Tom snatches a nugget, dodging the newcomer’s large swiping hands slapping him away. Jensen seems to be the only one confused. 

 

“I’m so hungry! I haven’t eaten anything like all day,” he says, shoveling a forkful of mac’n’cheese into his mouth. “Well okay, I had pancakes and sausage for breakfast…and I ate an apple an hour and a half ago…but still…” He finishes, swallowing before popping two nuggets dripping in BBQ sauce in after. Jensen watches in mild fascination.

 

“Slow down Jay…don’t want a repeat of last semester,” Sandy says, smiling a little fondly. Jay shrugs, downing half of the first glass of soda.

 

“That was a fluke!”

 

“You choked on a banana,” Tom says, gaping.

 

“You dared me to deep throat it,” Jay says, voice cracking with indignation.

 

“Didn’t tell you to try and swallow it whole dumbass.”

 

“I panicked,” Jay explains.

 

“You’re an idiot,” Tom laughs, shaking his head.

 

“You love me,” Jay smiles and that’s when Jensen notices two things. One…this guy has an amazing smile; he finds his lips involuntarily twitching upwards, eyes zooming straight to Jay’s dimples. The second thing Jensen notices…his friends are calling this guy “Jay”…as in…

 

“Jared?” Someone says and Jensen feels himself coloring when he realizes he just said it, and now Jared is looking at him, still grinning…full force of his smile aimed right at him. 

 

“Pada…Padalecki? Right? You’re Jared?” Jensen asks, unsure…a little tentative and a lot surprised. 

 

“In the flesh,” Jared says, biting into a corndog.

 

“Yeah I wish,” someone says under their breath,” ow!” Sandy looks accusatory and Sophia is gripping her shin with a pained expression,

 

“You’re really Jared?” Jensen asks. Jared looks a little amused.

 

“You’re Jensen?” He asks and Jensen nods. Jared thrusts his hand out towards him and Jensen takes it, wrist a little limp as his hand is enveloped in Jared’s and wow…

 

“You’re huge!”

 

“You’re not kidding,” Sophia smirks again, earning another kick from Sandy who is blushing furiously. Jared’s eyes dart away from Jensen’s gaze, he’s smiling a little shyly. 

 

“Oh shoot! Is that really the time?” Jared asks incredulously, mouth agape, a corn dog in each hand. 

 

“Yeah? Think so…” Jensen responds. Jared bites one corndog off its stick and nearly swallows it whole before gulping down a glass of coke.

 

“…” is all Jensen manages.

 

“Ethics!” He replies, by way of explanation, cheeks bulging.

 

“Oh yeah,” Chad pipes up from beside him.

 

“We should hang out some time,” Jared says, smiling at Jensen. Jensen nods. “I’m on call this weekend so no drinking but…I’m hanging out with Tom and we’ll probably end up at Chris’s,” Jared says. 

 

“I know Chris!” Jensen replies excitedly, then realizes…yeah obviously, he hears Chris snicker beside him. Jared just smirks, nodding slightly. “So yeah…maybe,” Jensen nods, flushing. 

 

“Cool,” Jared says, taking another few bites of everything on his plate before getting up. “See ya around Ackles,” Jensen smiles and nods, adding a little wave for good measure. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

By the time the weekend rolls around Jensen still hasn’t quite gotten over the fact that Jared Padalecki is a tall, floppy-haired, dimpled kid. Sure he’s twenty-one and _huge_ , and despite the growing muscles Jensen knows he’ll be packing a few years from now, still looks like a _kid_. Kristen hasn’t stopped talking about him since she finally managed to spend an afternoon with him.

 

“He is _such_ a nice guy!” She gushes.

 

“Yeah?” Jensen prompts.

 

“He offered to drive me into town to do some errands today. He doesn’t even _know_ me!” Kristen starts, incredulous.

 

“Maybe he was flirting with you?” Jensen offers.

 

“Didn’t seem like it…just seemed genuinely happy to do it.” Jensen shrugs.

 

“He’s supposed to come over tonight. Haven’t really talked to him about it though…” Jensen trails off, trying to keep his voice a little indifferent because he’s kind of… _nervous_? Maybe…something that has him feeling a little anxious and a bit excited which is stupid because he doesn’t even _know_ Jared and from everything he’s heard about him he seems like kind of a dick…but he doesn’t _look_ like a dick and he certainly wasn’t acting like one at lunch a few days ago and there’s just _something_ about the kid that makes Jensen _want_ to know him. Which… _stupid_. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

By the time eleven thirty rolls around, Jensen thinks maybe Jared forgot that he was going to come over. He tries not to feel like he’s been stood up, because they never really ever even _made_ plans…it was just a vague possibility and Jared hadn’t even given Jensen his number for plan making purposes so Jared probably just figured Jensen revoked his invitation to stop by or whatever. 

 

When he hears a knock on the door at quarter of, Jensen does his best not to leap to his feet. He nearly knocks his can of coke over in an epic fit of spastic stupidity and scowls at himself, mumbles insults and makes his way to the door. He flips the lock and slides the chain out and pulls the door open. 

 

“Uh…hey Jensen,” Jared grins on the other side of the door. “I come bearing…non alcoholic beverages.” He holds up a twelve pack of

 

“Lemonade?” Jensen asks, unable to keep the confusion or…teasing…out of his voice. Jared grins a little shyly and shrugs. Jensen catches site of the label. “ _Pink_ lemonade.”

 

“I had a craving,” he shrugs, grinning bright. “Could I come in? If it’s not too late?” Jared teases as he eyes Jensen’s pajama bottoms. Jensen pulls the door open, hopes he isn’t blushing. Too hard anyway.

 

“It’s not too late for me, but I dunno about you…don’t want you to be too tired to sell Girl Scout cookies tomorrow,” Jensen teases, easily. Jared just grins a little wider before he mock scowls.

 

“Cute.” 

 

“I try.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So I’ve heard a lot about you from a lot of different people,” Jared tells him when they’ve settled down on the couch, bag of chips and Oreos on the coffee table beside the pack of lemonade.

 

“Yeah, me too,” Jensen smiles a little, nodding. Jared laughs,

 

“Yeah? Good or bad?” Jensen saves himself from answering by taking a swig of lemonade and wondering exactly how to put it.

 

“Uh…”

 

“That good huh?” Jared laughs. Jensen shrugs and avoids his gaze.

 

“You’re not what I was expecting…let’s put it that way,” Jensen tries to explain. Jared grins again and shifts in his seat, leaning back against his side of the couch.

 

“What’s that mean?” He asks, voice light and playful, nothing accusatory about it. Jensen rubs at the back of his neck.

 

“I sort of thought you’d…well I was expecting someone…” Jensen trails off. Jared smirks, raises his eyebrows.

 

“Cavemanish?” Jensen finally finishes and Jared snorts, chokes on a chip and lemonade and goes into a coughing fit, face turning red, strained with the effort of breathing and Jensen’s eyes widen and he reaches over to pat at Jared’s back, rubbing awkward circles as Jared gets himself under control. That’s when Jensen notices he’s laughing. Jensen tries not to notice how fucking _built_ Jared is, as he’s pulling his hand away, scowling a little bit because he thinks Jared is maybe sort of laughing _at_ him. 

 

“Cavemanish?” Jared asks, still chuckling. “Why the hell…” He asks, wiping lemonade away from his face.

 

“People kept telling me all these stories about like…how you….hit people,” Jensen tries to explain, feeling a little stupid. 

 

“Hit people?” Jared asks, still grinning.

 

“Bar fight…” Jensen can feel his ears start to heat up and he scowls at himself.

 

“Bar fight?” Jared asks, confused. Jensen opens his mouth to explain before a look of dawning comprehension falls across Jared’s face. “Oooh!” He replies, remembering. “What did they tell you?” 

 

“Chris and Tom said you broke a dude’s face.” 

 

“I broke his jaw, and he deserved it.” Jared replies, face going a little serious before relaxing and he’s smiling again, looking down at the label on his bottle.

 

“Oh.” Jensen doesn’t know what to say, he thinks it’d be rude to make Jared explain himself; even he does want to know what someone does to deserve over six feet of a mountain coming after you. 

 

“The guy was a creep,” Jared starts, he sighs and shifts in his seat, turning more to face Jensen, continuing, “ I was at this bar with my girlfriend and some friends. He was hitting on her—Sandy you know her, and Sophia—“Jared explains, picking at the lemonade label. “Both of ‘em told him to fuck off. He followed them to the _bathroom_ , what kind of skivvy perv does that?” Jared asks. 

 

“So you were—“

 

“They were really freaked out!” Jared tells him. “I watch Law and Order SVU I know the kind of shit that happens. So I punched him.” Jared’s voice cracks, indignant and passionate, like Jensen will disapprove but Jensen…he thinks it’s kind of awesome. 

 

“Woulda done the same thing man,” Jensen assures him, tipping his bottle towards Jared’s. Jared flushes a little like he’s embarrassed he got so worked up and he clink his own bottle against Jensen’s. 

 

“So you thought…I make a habit of going around punching people?” Jared asks, smirking. Jensen shrugs.

 

“Maybe.” Jared laughs a little softly and shakes his head,

 

“Violence is not the answer,” Jared says.

 

“It’s the question—“Jensen starts in response

 

“Yes is the answer,” they both finish, laughing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They end up playing guitar hero, after the first fifteen minutes of sitting… _talking_ …just getting to know each other, they’d both started to feel the testosterone dwindling from their system. Jensen is pretty shit at guitar hero, which Jared makes fun of him for, seeing as how Jensen mentions he can actually _play_ the guitar. 

 

“Your face is stupid,” Jensen quips, and Jared laughs. 

 

“Man you suck at this,” Jared tells him when Jensen receives an astounding score of 66% of notes hit on Slayer’s _Raining Blood_. Jensen scowls, choosing the next song.

 

“So what other stories did you hear about me?” Jared asks, trying for nonchalant but Jensen can hear the curiosity underneath it. Jensen doesn’t say anything for a minute, feels a little stupid, a lot like a jerk for judging Jared based on half stories told from biased sources. 

 

“Sandy…and how you uh…didn’t do anything for Valentine’s Day last year when you were dating…or whatever,” Jensen replies slowly. Jared doesn’t say anything for a couple of minutes.

 

“She said I didn’t do anything?” He asks finally, risking a quick glance at Jensen.

 

“Well…not really…I can’t remember…I didn’t hear the whole conversation,” Jensen admits a little sheepishly. Jared smirks.

 

“Sandy _wants_ to hate Valentine’s Day,” Jared laughs, “ She thinks the idea is kind of stupid…but it’s a chick thing you know? So last year she told me she absolutely did not want to celebrate it because it only ever causes trouble,” Jared puts on a falsely high voice and Jensen can’t help but smirk at the ridiculousness of it. “But I could totally tell she was only saying that…and not like a trap or whatever…but that she was really trying to tell herself she hated Valentine’s Day.” Jared tries to explain and Jensen nods for him to continue.

 

“So Valentine’s Day comes and goes and _like_ I expected she gets all silent and withdrawn or whatever, so I know she was secretly hoping and expecting I’d do something kick ass.”

 

“But you didn’t?” Jensen asks.

 

“Hey lemme finish!” Jared replies, downing the last of his third bottle of lemonade. Jensen smirks and nods at him.

 

“So three days after V-day I take her to the aquarium.” Jensen gives him a look. “She was on a penguin kick or something, I don’t even know. But that’s where we met the first time. She was working there as a tour guide and I took the tour like five times in one weekend because I didn’t have the nerve to ask her out.” Jared flushes, smiling a little wistfully and Jensen smiles softly. 

 

“So we got to the aquarium like right near closing, and she was like…’where are we going for dinner?’ and I took her into this room that they have, it’s for like parties or whatever. Shit is expensive dude but totally worth it. It’s this room, right? Where all the lights are off and you’re like in the middle of one of the tanks except you know not cuz then you’d be underwater which is stupid and you’d probably get eaten by a shark…even though the diver dudes never get eaten by a shark and I’ve always wanted to know why that is…anyway,” Jared sucks in a breath and Jensen just stares.

 

“So it’s all dark and there are fish and twinkling lights and shit and a really awesome kind of gourmet except not cuz I kind of ran out of money. But still it was fucking amazing because she totally didn’t expect it.” Jared sighs, smiling. 

 

“Wow dude,” Jensen replies, unsure of what to say. “I think you ruined all men for her…seriously how does someone compete with _that_?” Jensen asks. 

 

“Italy.” Jensen looks confused.

 

“She wants to go Italy,” Jared looks sadly down at the whammy bar of his guitar, fiddling absently with it. “I want to go to Ireland. Only thing we ever really disagreed on,” he says softly. “Even our break up was mutual.”

 

“Sorry dude…” Jensen replies softly, he thinks about maybe reaching a hand out and patting him on the shoulder…but he doesn’t know if that’d be weird. It’d probably just be awkward and lame so he does nothing instead. 

 

Jensen clears his throat and Jared snaps out of his reverie and looks up. He smiles sheepishly and sets the guitar down.

 

“Wanna watch something mindless and boring?” He suggests. Jensen grins and nods,

 

“Saturday…crappy sci-fi movies are on,”

 

“Awesome.” Which is how they end up watching a Leprechaun marathon until nearly four in the morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hey…can I ask you something else?” Jensen asks, he’s a little dopey on lack of sleep so he can’t really tell if this is a good idea or not but Jared just nods, yawns loudly and turns his head lazily in his direction. “How come you didn’t turn in your final project for Ethics?” He asks, and immediately realizes he’s retarded and blushes, shaking his head, trying to take it back. 

 

Jared just smiles and shakes his head, holds up a hand to wave him off, “stop apologizing, it’s alright.” He replies, but Jensen doesn’t think it is. 

 

“Chad tell you that?” He asks and Jensen nods. 

 

“I just…it seems…” Jensen tries to explain. “I’m a bad person just ignore me.” Jared grins and shakes his head. 

 

“You’re one of them smart kids, huh?” Jared asks, grinning. Jensen shrugs. “I uh…went home right before we had to hand it in cuz…my dog,” Jared starts, and stops, staring off into space and looking a little sad and Jensen immediately feels like a dick because this obviously not an ‘I just made a little oops’ story. 

 

“Your dog?” Jensen asks softly, prodding.

 

“He got sick. So…they had to put him down. I went home to say goodbye and I just…Aristotelian theory on friendship wasn’t exactly high on my list of priorities you know?” Jared says, it lacks bie, just a little dejected. 

 

“Shit man. I’m an asshole. I’m sorry…I just…” Jensen starts, feels lame and stupid and wants to die a little. Jared shakes his head.

 

“It’s alright, I get it. I hate those people too.”

 

“Those people?” Jensen asks.

 

“My parents are helping me pay for school…most kids here are lucky like that. Why bother paying the money if you’re not going to do the work. S’why I took a year off, you know? Wasn’t really happy. Wanted to try something else. Would have been pointless to stay and half ass it thinking about being somewhere else.” Jensen nods, smiling softly. A moment of comfortable silence passes before 

 

“What?” Jared asks, trying to suppress a grin.

 

“You’re just a lot different then I imagined is all.” 

 

“So not a caveman?”

 

“Not really, no,” Jensen admits with a grin. “Although your table manners need some work.” He laughs, leaning over and brushing cookie and chip crumbs off of Jared’s chest. _Damn this dude is built_. Jensen thinks, flattening his hand out against Jared’s chest to test it, before realizing what the hell he’s actually doing and pulling back with an awkward grin and turning away. 

 

“Dude I should probably go.” Jared stands up, brushing off the remaining crumbs and swallowing the dregs of his lemonade. “Recycling?” He asks, scooping up the empty bottles into his arms and Jensen smirks.

 

“You would,” He laughs softly. Jared doesn’t say anything but he’s smiling as he trails after Jensen.


	3. Chapter 3

“Will you shut the fuck up?” Chad sighs exasperated, throwing a pillow directly at Jared’s face.

 

“What?” Jared asks, having the audacity to look surprised and confused. 

 

“I am so _sick_ of hearing about Jensen! I’ve learned more useless shit about him from you than I have from Jensen himself in the three weeks since I fucking met him asshat! No one cares that you and Jensen were totally at the same fucking _Garth Brookes_ concert when you were fuckin’ _eight_! How does that even come up on conversation?” Chad shouts spit flying, hands waving angrily. 

 

Jared pouts. “I thought it was ironic…” Jared replies, and then he squawks, “the first time I met you, you showed me your porn collection! Who does that? You can’t talk!” Jared snorts indignantly. Chad, in an act of maturity blows a raspberry in Jared’s direction and turns back around to face Jared’s computer.

 

“What are you even doing here?” Jared asks.

 

“Obviously being bored out of my fucking skull!” Chad grumbles, “better than _ambien_ , should have your own hotline.” Chad pushes away from the desk and gets to his feet, “I’m starving. Let’s get some dinner. Unless you’re too full from all the cock you’ve been sucking, hom-“ Chad gets a pillow to the face. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“You doing anything Friday?” Tom asks, Jared shrugs in response and shakes his head.

 

“Don’t think so, why?” He asks, catching the football Tom tosses lazily to him. 

 

“Jensen’s been asking for you,” Tom says, the smirk he’s trying hard not to show ruining his attempt at nonchalance.

 

“Oh?” Jared asks, face mirroring Tom’s as he tosses the ball back, aim a little off. Tom can’t hold back and his face splits into a knowing grin. “What?” Jared asks, a little indignantly.

 

“Nothin’” Tom grins.

 

“You’ve been talking to Chad huh?” Jared says dryly and Tom laughs.

 

“So not free? Busy? No?” Tom teases.

 

“I’ll be there,” Jared grumbles, throwing the ball a little harder than necessary.

 

“Be where? Didn’t even tell you what we’d be doing…little enthusiastic?” Tom teases and Jared whips the ball at his head. Tom laughs and ducks out of the way, grinning at Jared’s retreating form, heading off in the direction of his dorm. 

 

“Where’re you going? Got to pick out an outfit huh? Better hurry…you’ve only got three days!” Jared flips him off. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Jared kind of hates Tom, because he thinks Tom has actually jinxed him or something, and that it is entirely his fault why Jared is staring at the abyss that is his closet actually having the thought,

 

“What should I wear?” Because what the hell? 

 

“Dude just pick something I want to get drunk. Nobody cares what you look like.” Chad advises from where he’s sprawled out on top of Jared’s bed, one hand tucked underneath his head the other scratching idly at his crotch.

 

“Dude…what have I told you about that?” Jared replies, kickeing at Chad’s foot.

 

“Over the pants not inside?” Chad grins. Jared rolls his eyes and turns back to his closet.

 

“I want to look presentable.”

 

“Didn’t you say the last time you hung out he was wearing pajamas? You hoping to get laid?” Chad asks, bored.

 

“No. Gross.” Jared says, but it’s more for posterity than anything and he looks at himself in the mirror. “I just…” Jared trails off and he can tell he’s blushing and he scowls at himself, practically hears Chad’s eyes rolling so far back into his head he can count the number of brain cells he has left. 

 

“He thought I was a dick. I want to impress him with my sheer awesomeness…and fashion sense.”

 

“Senselessness is more like it. Just pick one of the eighty pink shirts you own and let’s go. As long as you’re wearing deodorant the dude is not going to notice what the hell you have on.” Jared thinks this is one of the very _very_ rare instances that Chad is actually right, so he settles on a pink button down t-shirt over a plain black t-shirt, checks himself in the mirror one last time and hopes it says, ‘Hi I’m a civilized person who does his homework and cares deeply for his friends and family,’ and less like ‘hi I’m a raging homo please put it in my butt’, which is exactly what Chad tells him it says to him, when he voices his concerns aloud. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Jared tries not to look like an overactive puppy or a raging idiot when they get to the party but he thinks the way he trips over the umbrella stand when he gets inside and nearly knocks out a poor girl with the coat rack isn’t really helping his image much. But who seriously has a coat rack? Jared doesn’t think he should have to watch out for these things. The girl just sort of gets a little giggly when Jared apologizes, practically picks her up off the floor as he uprights her and Chad is giving him the ‘go for it eyes’ that Jared thinks makes him look like someone pasted those big plastic ‘googily eyes’ over his own so he mostly just scowls at him, blushes a lot and tells the girl he’s really sorry. 

 

When he turns around to go find the nearest source of alcohol he sees Jensen standing framed in the doorway to the kitchen. Jared tries not to smile, but thinks he mostly fails at that too when he sees Jensen’s face breaking out into a grin. _I did that_ , he thinks to himself with a weird sense of accomplishment as he makes his way over towards Jensen. 

 

“Hey Jared,” Jensen grins, giving him a small wave. 

 

“You’re wearing pants!” Jared laughs and he realizes he maybe said it a little louder than he initially intended it because two girls walking into the kitchen turn back to give him a funny look before they snort out loud and run away. “I mean…” Jared tries to explain, gesturing loosely towards Jensen’s crotch. 

 

“Yeah…” Jensen replies. Jared doesn’t think he’s doing really well with the whole ‘convincing Jensen he’s not a psychopath’ thing. But then Jensen smirks a bit and steps back into the kitchen, waving a hand towards a cooler in the middle of the kitchen and says, “alcohol?” Jared nods enthusiastically and Jensen laughs softly watching him practically dive bomb it.

 

“I don’t usually drink often,” Jared says, twisting off the cap to his beer and flipping it into the air, he misses it on the return and it bounces off his hand and onto the floor where it rolls underneath the oven. Jared gives Jensen a sheepish grin and shrugs. 

 

“Yeah?” Jensen says in response and Jared nods. 

 

“Not usually a good idea,” he tells him. Jensen cocks his head to the side, 

 

“Because of being on call and stuff? With the department?” He asks. Jared grins a little and looks away.

 

“Yeah, that _and_ …” he trails off, takes a sip of beer and looks back up at Jensen who’s waiting expectantly.

 

“What?” Jensen asks, mouth quirking up into a curious grin.

 

“I’m a hugger,” Jared says.

 

“A hugger?” 

 

“Apparently I get really affectionate when I get drunk.” Jensen gapes at him, clearly confused and Jared laughs.

 

“Affectionate? Is that like…a PC way of saying beer turns you into Chester the molester?” Jensen’s face twists up in a grimace and Jared snorts, own face contorting with disgust.

 

“No!” Jared squawks, and Jensen looks a little relieved. 

 

“I meant like…I like to hug people. Like pick ‘em up off the ground, give ‘em a squeeze, throw ‘em over my shoulder kind of bear hugging,” Jared explains. Jensen raises an eyebrow.

 

“You throw people over your shoulder?” He asks.

 

 

“Of course. And piggy backs, piggy backs are the best. I’m like a piggy back machine,” Jared says proudly. 

 

“I’m not really sure how to take that,” Jensen says, seriously. Jared gives him a grin and stands up, turns around and backs up into Jensen. 

 

“Get on.”

 

“Excuse me?” Jensen asks, backing up. 

 

“C’mon I don’t bite, I promise,” Jared says with a grin, Jensen shakes his head.

 

“You’re insane.”

 

“Get on!” Jared repeats squatting a little in front of Jensen. “Please?” He asks, looking contritely over his shoulder at Jensen.

 

“I’m so going to regret this,” Jensen replies, defeated, setting his beer down on the counter and moving forward. Jared giggles and lowers himself a little more and Jensen half-heartedly drapes himself over Jared’s back.

 

“Okay, boost on one, two, three!” Jared shouts and he bounces up, grabbing Jensen’s legs out from underneath him and Jensen squawks and grabs tight around Jared’s neck and chest as he squirms to get himself situated on top of Jared. Jared giggles again once he gets a good hold and runs out of the kitchen and through the living room.

 

“I am so not drunk enough for this,” Jensen sighs into Jared’s ear as he canters, _canters_ through the crowd of people. He sees Tom out of the corner of his eye and feels the heat crawl up his face, someone slaps a cowboy hat on him as he passes and Chad, sticks his foot out as Jared nears him. Jared sees it before he actually gets to it, but his body is a little slow on the uptake and he’s tripping over it, going head first into the carpet before he has a chance to react. Jared feels Jensen’s grip tighten around him, arms grasping firmly and legs clamping and Jared gives a shout before he’s eating the carpet. Jensen lands painfully hard on top of him. 

 

“Ouch.” Jared replies.

 

“Yee. Haw.” Jensen deadpans above him, and he rolls off and onto the carpet beside Jared. Jared looks up, grinning. 

 

“C’mon that was fun admit it!” Jared says, laughing. 

 

“You have rug burn on your face.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Jensen is still wearing the cowboy hat when Jared finds him a few hours later. He’s sitting on a lawn chair in front of the deck. Jared pulls up another seat and collapses in it, collapses _it_ , cheap piece of plastic and metal folding in and Jensen just laughs and watches as he struggles to untangle himself. 

 

“Thanks for your help,” Jared says, once he’s righted himself and Jensen just tips his hat with a smirk. 

 

“Where’ve you been?” He asks. Jared shrugs, even though Jensen isn’t looking at him anymore.

 

“I can’t remember,” he replies, before giggling. “You look like you had a fun night,” Jared says.

 

“Do I?” Jensen replies.

 

“You’re not wearing pants.” Jared points out.

 

“I was wondering why it felt so breezy.” Jared barks out a laugh and Jensen shakes his head, “I lost them in a bet.”

 

“You bet your pants?” Jensen nods. “On what?” 

 

“I can’t really remember, I think it involved tequila, and not throwing up…cuz I can taste both of those right now.” 

 

Jared laughs again. “Are you _that_ drunk?”

 

“I’m not wearing any pants,” Jensen says. Jared grins again and nods. Jared is half asleep when Jensen speaks again, a companionable silence having fallen between them. He jerks awake, confused, wiping drool away from his mouth as he tries to focus on what Jensen is saying.

 

“Sor-wha?” He asks.

 

“Why’d you become a firefighter?” Jensen repeats. “I mean…like every kid goes through the ‘I want to be a firefighter or cop’ phase…although mine was greatly out shadowed by the ‘I want to be a paleontologist phase’…” Jensen trails off and looks away embarrassed and Jared smiles. 

 

“You wanted to be a paleontologist?” Jared asks, grinning.

 

“I had this kit…it was like a hunk of sand or dust or something and it had like..fossils in it you had to dig out with tools and—“ Jensen shakes his head, “shut up we’re talking about your childhood aspirsions…aspiratations…dreams,” Jensen finishes on a pout, face twisted in confusion.

 

Jared doesn’t say anything for awhile, stares up into the sky. 

 

“Jard?” Jensen drawls and it makes Jared laugh softly as he turns.

 

“It’s a lame story.”

 

“How can it be a lame story?” Jensen asks. Jared shrugs and turns his body to face Jensen. He’s sprawled out on his lawn chair like his limbs weigh an extra hundred pounds each. He feels hot looking at Jensen’s bare legs and wonders how cool his—

 

“I was ten!” He shouts shaking the thought from his head, Jensen jumps a little at the outburst. Jared flushes a bit and smiles sheepishly, calming down.

 

“I was ten…and…” he laughs sort of nervously, “man I wish this was a cool story…like I rescued a baby and his dog from a burning building single handedly…or something…” Jensen smiles at him. 

 

“Okay so really…I uh…well…I saved a…cat. From a…tree.” Jared pauses and Jensen stares at him for a minute before he bursts out laughing.

 

“You saved a cat…from a tree?”

 

“well…yeah…” Jared says a little despondently as Jensen wipes tears away from his eyes. 

 

“Didn’t realize you grew up in 1960. You also have a nice two story right next door to the Cleavers?” Jensen asks trying to regain control of his laughter.

 

“Asshole,” Jared kicks half-heartedly at Jensen’s lawn chair. “There was this girl okay…she just got a new kitten and a dog chased it up a tree. It was too scared to come down. I almost broke my leg climbing that damn tree!” Jared replies. 

 

“Very important business that is, yes. Dangerous. Have you moved on from that or are you the official rescuer of pussy.” Jensen snorts.

 

“I will light you on fire.” Jared threatens but it falls sort of short he thinks…because mostly he just wants Jensen to keep laughing like that, wants to be the one to make him do it, those breathy little sounds like he’s trying really hard to make himself stop but can’t. 

 

“What about you?” Jared asks, “Why do you want to become a sports scientist?” 

 

“All my other passions will leave me starving and sad,” Jensen replies smirking. “Or so my mom says.”

 

“What other passions would those be? Being an asshole?” Jensen smirks.

 

“Singing…guitaring…photography,” he replies.

 

“You’re a photographer?” Jared asks, curiously surprised, leaning towards Jensen.

 

“Yeah, mostly for myself. Had my stuff in a couple of shows as an undergrad but…just for fun.”

 

“Wow.” Jared says, awed. Jensen looks at him and bursts out laughing again.

 

“Dork.”

 

“What? That’s cool okay…” Jared can feel himself blushing. “Bet you’re an awesome singer too huh?” Jared replies.

 

“That’s what mah nana tells me,” Jensen smiles, tipping his hat again. Jared smiles. “You know what I’ve always wanted to do?” Jensen says out of the blue.

 

“Slide down a fireman pole?” Jared asks, perking up.

 

“Yeah!”

 

“Really?”

 

“No. Sort of lived out that fantasy on a field trip when I was seven. But thanks,” Jensen teases and Jared’s shoulders slump. “I wanna surf!”

 

“I know how to surf!” Jared exclaims.

 

“Really?” Jensen asks. Jared nods enthusiastically.

 

“Dude I could totally teach you!” He replies excitedly. Jensen nods smiling.

 

“Sick.” Jared nods, grinning.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“Dude you totally don’t know how to surf,” Chad laughs. Jared groans in frustration and buries his face further into his pillows. “You’ve never even _been_ surfing before. The last time I asked if you wanted to go you said you were too afraid you’d get eaten by a shark.”

 

“Shut up, I watched Jaws the night before,” Jared whines. Jared picks his head up, hair sticking up in every direction, eyes sad, lips pouting. “What am I gonna do?” He asks.

 

“Uh…watch Johnny Tsunami?” Chad suggests, laughing. Jared scowls.

 

“You’re such a douche bag,” Jared punches him and looks away. He pauses for a moment before turning sheepishly back. “Do you own it?”

 

“Ha, yeah dude,” Chad laughs.

 

“Ca’I like borrow it?” Jared mumbles. Chad laughs and nods. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“Alright, so first what you want to do is…what?” Jared asks, looking over at Jensen with a puzzled expression, face going a little pink from the way Jensen is staring. Jensen shakes his head a bit and pulls his gaze away from Jared to look up at the taller man’s face.

 

“Sorry…it’s just…that’s a lot of rubber dude.” Jared grins,

 

“I just had this lying around; from all the surfing I do and stuff. Expensive but a good investment, you know…cuz I like love it.” Jared nods and Jensen’s brows twitch together, his smile a little crooked. Jared coughs and brushes past him. 

 

“So, we should practice on the sand first, trying to stand up so it feels comfortable before we actually go out on the water. The waves aren’t big, just little uh...swells!” Jared grins, clearly proud of himself. Jensen gives him another quizzical look but he ignores it in favor of tossing his surfboard onto the wet sand. 

 

“I’ll uh…do it with you…” Jared nods, looking down at his board with a determined look on his face.

 

“Alright…” Jensen replies, placing his own board down next to Jared’s on the sand. Jensen surveys his board and looks up at Jared with an expectant expression, hand over his eyes to block out the sun. Jared just stares. “What do I do?” Jensen asks. Jared’s eyes wide and he rushes,

 

“Lay down! On your board. On your stomach. Like this,” Jared drops onto his knees at the bottom of his board and crawls forward, laying against it on his stomach, reaching his hands up to place his palms flat against the side of the board.

 

“Grip the ridges, and then when I say go, push up and then jump up, it’s called a pop up. So we can see if you’re goofy footed!” Jared explains. 

 

“Alright…” Jensen’s a little skeptical as he lays himself flat against the board. He looks over at Jared who grins encouragingly at him. 

 

“One…two….three!” Together they push up from their boards, Jensen swinging his legs underneath him to stand. His ankle rolls and he falls to the side, crashing into Jared who tries to catch him, Jensen tumbling to the ground, pulling Jared down with him, both crashing into the sand.

 

“You’re a natural!” Jared exclaims. Jensen blushes and pushes him away, scowling. “C’mon, let’s go out in the water!” Jared clambers to his feet, wraps his arms underneath Jensen’s torso and hauls him up off the ground; Jensen lets out an undignified squawk as he’s pulled to his feet, stumbling forward to regain his balance.

 

“Don’t you think we should practice a bit more first?” Jensen asks, pulling away from Jared’s embrace to stand next to his surf board. Jared bites his lip and looks out at the water and back at Jensen. 

 

“You’ll figure it out, C’mon!” He picks his surf board up and motions towards the waves with it. 

 

“Seems kind of…dangerous,” Jensen starts, finishing on deaf ears as Jared high tails it like a six year old towards the ocean. “I’m going to die,” Jensen nods once, picking up his own board and trailing after Jared. Jared’s waiting for him in ankle deep water, grinning wide, and wind whipping his hair into his face. 

 

“So how long have you been surfing for exactly?” Jensen asks as Jared’s board blows back into his face and he struggles to push it down under his arm. Jared’s rubbing his forehead looking a little flustered but his smile doesn’t falter.

 

“Awhile,” he nods, turning to make his way into the ocean, Jensen trailing after him. Once they’re waist deep Jared sprawls himself out on his board and starts paddling into an oncoming wave. Jensen climbs onto his own board and paddles up beside him, trying to keep the nose of the board above the water, heart starting to quicken as the wave draws closer. 

 

_This is a bad idea, this is a bad idea, this is a bad idea._ The wave isn’t very big, but it’s big enough and Jensen looks over at Jared, half hoping for a look of confident excitement. _Oh God he looks like he’s about to poop himself. I’m going to die. We’re going to die. Oh fuck fuck fuck._ Jared speeds up, paddles harder as they come up on the wave. They both struggle to stand up, Jensen abandoning the idea as his board starts to wobble dangerously, he watches Jared push himself up on unsteady feet, not even the slightest semblance of grace, knees wobbling and hands slipping up and down the edges of his board. _I’m going to die. The last thing I’m ever going to see is Jared Padalecki’s rubber clad ass…Oh holy fu—_

 

Jensen’s silent panic is cut short by the force of the wave; he paddles hard to push through it because….well it seems like a pretty good idea. He tries to watch out for Jared at the same time he’s trying _not_ to drown in a swirling vortex of doom, but then there’s saltwater in his face and he’s being pushed backwards toward the shore, clutching his surfboard for dear life and thinking about maybe screaming like a school girl. When the wave pushes past him completely, he feels a little ridiculous; a boy about ten years old paddles past him, muttering to his friend,

 

“These waves are too puny.” Jensen scowls, blinking hard, the saltwater mixing with his contacts, stinging his eyes painfully.

 

“Padalecki, you’re a terrible teacher. What the hell am I supposed to do now?” He turns around, still rubbing at his eye. The ocean around him is empty and silent. Jensen’s face falls and he turns in all directions. “Jared?” He asks, shot of adrenaline straight to his heart, pumping on overtime because, _holy shit. Jared….Oh god what do I do?_ “Jared!” Jared’s board floats abandoned a few feet behind him, cord drifting almost peacefully on top of the water. 

 

“Ja-Reaaahhhk,” Something large and solid pushes against the bottom of Jensen’s surfboard, quick and hard upward shove and Jensen’s tipping face first into the ocean, eyes and mouth open on a surprised scream, his legs clutch at the surfboard even as he’s face down and flailing in water. He drops into the ocean, feet finding solid ground and he pushes himself up, sputtering and choking on saltwater. 

 

Jared is giggling behind him. _I’m going to kill that stupid motherfucker. I will drown him. Yes, or feed him to piranhas. I don’t care if I have to take a rowboat to the fucking Amazon. Horrible. Painful. Death,_ is what Jensen is thinking. But somehow his bitter anger, while shallow and filled with more relief than anything, somehow in action, turns into a reassuring hand to the other man’s shoulder and an expression a confused scowl. Jared giggles again.

 

“Sorry man, couldn’t help it.”

 

“I hate you,” Jensen pouts, grabbing at his surfboard and not looking at Jared.

 

“Nuh uh. You were all scared and panicky.”

 

“Yeah…don’t know what you did with the deposit slip for this thing…I don’t want it,” Jensen motions to the surfboard, can feel himself flushing.

 

“Nope.” Jared proclaims, grinning like the Cheshire cat and staring at Jensen with a dopey almost love struck expression on his face.

 

“Don’t look at me like that.”

 

“Like what? Like I looove you…like you loooove me?” Jared asks and Jensen thinks about dropping the piranha left-overs in a vat of acid. 

 

“I feel no such emotion.” Jensen tries, but Jared comes up behind him and scoops him up in his arms, Jensen thinks about flailing and punching and possibly maybe scratching but instead he allows himself to be manhandled, besides, he tells himself, Jared has his arms pinned to his sides. He couldn’t move even if he wanted to…which he totally does. He just… _can’t. Exactly._

 

“Get off me,” Jensen says half-heartedly after the official length of time it’s okay to be hugged by a dude has passed. 

 

“You were worried I was drowning.” Jared smirks, voice gone a little soft and Jensen feels the sun heating up his face. Totally _the sun!_

 

“Yeah well…”

 

“It’s like five feet deep, here.”

 

“Whatever dude you could have hit your head. On like a crab. Or a rock. Or yourself. So…” 

 

“I’m hungry.” Jared announces, “You really build up an appetite almost drowning.” 

 

“I thought we established you weren’t drowning.” Jensen says.

 

“Yeah well that’s not as good a story. Hey remember that one time I _wasn’t_ almost drowning?” 

 

“I see what you mean,” Jensen says, humoring him. “I could hold you under water for a bit, if you’d like?” Jensen offers, smirking.

 

“How kind of you.”

 

“Truly selfless.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So today was the first time you’ve been surfing, huh?” Jensen asks. They’re both back in real clothes—Jared out of his rubber suit which he had proclaimed with an uncomfortable expression and a small jig, had “chaffed in all the wrong places”—walking along the boardwalk in search of something to eat.

 

“Pssh…I’ve been surfing like…a lot…” Jared tries, half-heartedly, trying not to smirk. Jensen grins sideways at him and shakes his head. 

 

“Why’d you say you did?” He asks, not accusatory or upset, just curious. Jared shrugs, his shoulder bumping Jensen’s. “I uh…” He laughs nervously and runs a hand through his hair. 

 

“You what?” Jensen asks.

 

“Well… _honestly_?” Jensen nods, looks confused. “You’re a little intimidating.”

 

“What?” Jensen balks, pausing in his tracks while the statement catches up. “Wh..ho..why?”

 

“Well…you’re like in graduate school, all smart and fantabulous and you play the guitar and sing and write songs and you’re a photographer and you’re in bio medicine and really intense shit like that. I was trying to impress you.”

 

“Well…Jared your complete and utter lack of coordination while on a surf board was _most_ impressive.” Jared shoves at Jensen and looks indignant.

 

“Hey! At least I didn’t fall off my surfboard on _land_.” Jensen snorts but doesn’t say anything in response and Jared looks smugly down at him. 

 

“Jared you’re a fire fighter and an EMT. That’s pretty awesome,” Jensen tells him, sincerely. Jared gives him a half grin, like he’s trying not to look too pleased with himself. 

 

“Yeah but you heard my lame story.”

 

“About the cat?” Jensen asks, grinning. Jared nods, scratching at his shoulder. “I like that story.” 

 

“Yeah?” Jared asks. Jensen just smiles, nodding, Jared grins back, doing nothing now to prevent his gratification from shining through. 

 

“Ooh! Ice cream!” Jared shouts, stopping suddenly and pointing a couple of yards away to the small stand. Jared snatches at Jensen’s hand and pulls him down the boardwalk towards the shop. “Please have soft serve! Please have soft serve!” Jared mutters under his breath. He stops just in front of a little girl and her mother in line and scans the menu board, shaped like a giant cone. 

 

“They have—“

 

“SOFT SERVE! Ooh rocky road…ooh coffee…mmmm banana split!” Jensen grins and shakes his head. Jared looks a little sheepishly at him and shrugs. “I like ice cream.”

 

“Somehow…I deduced,” Jensen smirks. Jensen’s side is warm where Jared is pressed against him and he glances down and coughs slightly, looking back up at Jared whose still scanning the menu with a look of deep concentration etched into his features. 

 

“J-Jared,” Jensen starts and Jared holds up a finger, mouths something undecipherable and then turns his attention towards Jensen. Jensen opens his mouth to speak but Jared’s attention gets distracted by something over Jensen’s shoulder and he ducks his head and leans into Jensen. 

 

“W-what?” Jensen asks, confused.

 

“Those girls over there,” Jared says, by way of explanation. Jensen’s brow furrows and he sneaks a quick glance. Two teenage girls are standing pressed close together, watching them, when they see Jensen looking over they giggle and turn away.

 

“They’re all…giggly…I can never tell the difference between girl giggles. Is that like…omegawd they’re so cute giggles or…he has something on his face giggles…” Jensen opens his mouth to respond. “Do I have something on my face? Do I look grotesque and you didn’t say anything? You don’ t look grotesque…so _I_ must look grotesque. Why wouldn’t you tell me?” Jared whispers, panicked. 

 

“Jared…” Jensen sighs, exasperated. 

 

“What?”

 

“I think they might be ‘don’t they make a cute couple giggles’.”

 

“Us?” Jared asks, confused.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Why would they think that?” Jared peeks his head around Jensen’s to give the girls confused stares. 

 

“Probably because you haven’t let go of my hand,” Jensen replies, matter of fact. Jared pulls his head back and looks down at where they’re pressed together, arms brushing against each others, Jared’s fingers intertwined with Jensen’s. 

 

“Oh,” Jared looks thoughtful for a moment before releasing Jensen’s hand. “Guess I’m so used to Sandy…” Jensen notices Jared’s cheeks have gone a little pink, voice soft and a little wistful. He thinks of Danneel, back in Texas; Jensen doesn’t think he could confuse Jared’s hand, large and rough, with hers. He looks down at his own fingers, calloused from his guitar, nails bitten down. He brushes his pinky against Jared’s hand, and blushes when Jared notices. 

 

“C’mon dear it’s our turn to order,” Jensen teases, voice a little shaky as he pushes Jared forward towards the window. 

 

In the end Jared gets a soft serve twist: side of gummy bears. He eats half of Jensen’s rocky road. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

Jared doesn’t see Jensen, outside of the cafeteria for a few weeks, schedules hectic and clashing. Jared texts him every day to talk to him about absolutely nothing. He wonders vaguely if Jensen gets annoyed by his eccentricities when he hits send on Part II of his “why cats rule and dogs drool—metaphorically speaking”. It’s when he gets “…” back from Jensen that he supposes it wasn’t exactly an appropriate response to “what’s new?”

 

Jared: I’m eating pie. Life is good :D you?

 

Jensen: Pie? What kind? I’m in class.

 

Jared: I have no idea…fruit?

 

Jensen: …well what’s it taste like?

 

Jared: Delicious.

 

Jensen: : (

 

Jared: They should make hugging emoticons for your phone.

 

Jared hits send and then smiles to himself, thrusting his phone out to Chad. 

 

“Take a pic of me!” Jared demands and he wraps his arms around the air in front of him. Chad gives him a blank look. Jared pouts and Chad rolls his eyes and snaps the picture. Jared grins and sends it with the message “better?” 

 

Jensen: warm fuzzies…thank you. Bring me pie!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

So he does. 

 

Jensen does a double take when he walks out of his classroom, stuffing a bunch of papers into his messenger bag slung over his shoulder. He gives Jared a friendly head nod and turns away before he his head snaps back and he’s giving Jared a puzzled look. 

 

“What are you doing here? You have class?” He asks, slowing down and letting people pass him, like he’s not sure Jared is really there. Jared steps up to him grinning.

 

“I have pie!” He nods happily and thrusts out a small box clutched tight in his hands.

 

“…Really?” Jensen asks, taking the box cautiously. Jared smiles at Jensen’s trepidation, as though the package will explode, or he’ll open it up and find himself with a pie to the face. Nothing happens though when he lifts the lid.

 

“Wow,” Jensen laughs, breathless, “You didn’t—I mean I was just kidding,” Jensen is blushing and he smiles softly and tries to hide his face. 

 

“Aww you’re cute when you blush. ‘Cept you can’t see your freckles as well…and I kinda like ‘em,” Jared grins, “Just don’t tell anyone that I said that,” he adds as an afterthought. Jensen’s face grows redder, heat creeping up towards the tips of his ears.

 

“I don’t blush,” Jensen scowls, turning and leading the way down the hallway. “I don’t have freckles either,” he grumbles and Jared just laughs trailing after him.

 

“You doing anything right now?” Jared asks, catching up.

 

“Be eatin’ pie in a minute, but other than that…not so much. Class at two. You?” 

 

“Class at two-thirty. You wanna hang out?” Jared hopes he doesn’t sound too eager. Jensen looks up at him, piercing look, eyes darting back and forth between Jared’s own.

 

“Yeah, yeah I would,” Jensen nods, holding his arm out in a clear gesture of _lead the way._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jensen, Jared finds out, makes sex noises when he eats pie. He convinces himself it’s because he hasn’t gotten laid in awhile that the happy groans make his cock stir, make his heart pick up until he’s sure he’s flushed. Jensen doesn’t seem to notice, too engrossed in his dessert. They’re seated on the rock wall outside of the main science building. Jensen makes another contented sigh and licks at his fork. Jared smiles and pats Jensen on the shoulder affectionately.

 

“Orgasmic dude,” Jensen replies, grin tugging at the corners of his mouth; Jared pulls his hand away and makes a face.

 

“Way to a man’s heart,” Jensen nods in agreement.

 

“What are you up to later?” Jared asks. 

 

“Uh…homework? I have a paper to write. Why?” Jensen asks, scooping up the last bite of his pie and finishing it enthusiastically. 

 

“Wanna hang out?” Jared asks, grabbing the empty box and tossing it into the trashcan beside him. Jensen shrugs, licks a drip of fruit juice off his finger and from around his lips. Jared blinks a couple of times, eyes tracing the movements. He turns away.

 

“Uh,” Jensen thinks, wiping his hand on his faded jeans. Jared just nods, grinning like an idiot. Jensen laughs and shrugs. “Yeah okay. Sure…why not.” Jared grins again, happy and real and he pulls Jensen into a bone crushing hug. Jensen doesn’t resist, instead he sighs, only managing to sound half exasperated. 

 

“C’mon, let’s go for a walk. Burn off all those calories you forced on me.”

 

“Oh yeah, needed a _lot_ of coercion.” Jensen kicks Jared in the ass playfully. Jared just Oohs and shoots him a flirty grin; wonders what it means that Jensen flushes.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“Is this the same kind of ‘I know exactly what I am doing’ as the surfing?” Jensen asks that night. It’s nearly dusk, sky a dusty blue and gold and Jared is holding up a long board grinning.

 

“No, I really do know how to skateboard.” Jensen looks skeptical. 

 

“I bought you dinner, humor me.” Jared grins putting the board on the ground in front of him.

 

“We went out for burgers,” Jensen points out as Jared steps onto the board.

 

“Well ‘scuse me princess,” Jared teases. He pushes off with his right foot and starts speeding in the opposite direction. Jensen half closes his eyes, not wanting to see the inevitable, but Jared gracefully swoops back around to stop in front of him.

 

“Told you,” Jared grins.

 

“Why didn’t you just show me _this_ instead of surfing?”

 

“Never said you wanted to do _this_.” Jared says, going around him in dizzying circles. “Sides…good excuse to get you half naked,” Jensen squawks and Jared grins and _winks_ and speeds off across the quad. Jensen trails after him willing himself not to blush, because _stupid_. He catches up with Jared who hops off his board with more grace than is certainly humanly possible for someone that size. 

 

“Your turn.”

 

“Go fuck yourself.” Jensen responds. Jared throws his head back and laughs.

 

“C’mon.”

 

“No. I value my life thank you.”

 

“Aww pussy. I won’t let you fall I promise.” Jensen shakes his head and grumbles in Jared’s direction. Jared puts one foot on the board and moves towards Jensen. Jensen backs away but Jared snatches his arms, folded across his chest. Jensen shakes his head. Jared pouts. 

 

“Alright, fine, but…just…don’t…” Jensen sighs looking haughty and embarrassed and Jared grins excitedly and nods.

 

“Won’t let you do something stupid.”

 

“That’s your job.” Jared nods enthusiastically and pulls a reluctant Jensen towards the skateboard.

 

“What do I do?” Jensen asks. 

 

“Put your left foot up like this,” Jared says, leaning forward and grabbing Jensen’s leg and moving it into the right position, pointed towards the front of the board. “Now use your other foot to move and then just…you know put it back up.” 

 

“This is stupid.” Jensen says, one foot on the board, one foot planted firmly on the pavement.

 

“You’re not even moving yet.”

 

“I know it’s stupid. I don’t have to try it.” Jensen pouts and Jared grins.

 

“You know I said the same thing about broccoli, but I actually really love the stuff,” Jared teases. Jensen ignores him.

 

“I’m going to die,” he says, lifting his foot up and wobbling a bit before letting it drop back to the ground. “Why are you trying to kill me?” Jensen asks, serious.

 

“Here, dork,” Jared smirks grabbing Jensen’s arm and putting it around his neck. Jensen blushes and scowls. “Now you won’t fall.”

 

“I feel ridiculous,” Jensen sighs. Jared snorts, placing his other hand on Jensen’s waist.

 

“Well you look ridiculous.” Jensen’s lower lip pouts out, drawing Jared’s eyes straight to it and _wow, he has intense lips,_ Christ _he must look good kissing…probably a good kisser too…_ Jared’s hand falters on Jensen’s waist, fingers tightening nervously.

 

“You okay?” Jensen asks, his own arm sliding down across Jared’s chest, hand gripping his shoulder. Jared smirks, tries to hide how flustered he is.

 

“Step up on the skateboard,” Jared tells him softly. Jensen is still staring at him with concern but he obeys, pulling his foot up onto the board, falling into Jared. Jared’s hand grips his waist securely and Jensen grabs hold of Jared’s t-shirt, Jared laughs and starts running.

 

“Fuck! Warning dude! What happened to walking,” Jensen shouts, wobbling.

 

“C’mon stand up straight! You’ll be fine!” Jared laughs. Jensen tries it, wobbling nervously as he attempts to straighten his knees. His hand gropes at Jared still, eyes wide and fearful. Jared is laughing, slows down a bit, worried Jensen might need a change of clothes when this is all said and done. Jensen finally rights himself, and when he’s smiling, eyes filled with pride and determination, and his grip goes a little slack on Jared’s shoulder, Jared pulls away completely. 

 

Jensen screams and snatches for him, upsetting his balance and turning the skateboard towards Jared. His hand clutches at Jared again who snorts, he’s laughing so hard. Jensen turns more until he’s wrapped his arm in a stranglehold around Jared’s neck with both hands. When they’re pressed close together, chest to chest, Jensen lets the skateboard continue on until he’s stumbling off, dead weight in Jared’s arms. Jared wraps his arms around Jensen’s waist and then they’re plummeting to the ground. Jared laughs, collapsing on top of Jensen, sitting on his abdomen, legs bracketing either side of Jensen’s shaking body.

 

“Holy fuck,” Jensen heaves, arms dropped, outstretched on either side.

 

“You suck so hard” Jared laughs.

 

“You weigh a ton gorilla-boy get off me,” Jensen pretends to gasp and Jared pouts.

 

“You’re a dork.” Jared reiterates, tumbling off of Jensen to lie out next to him. 

 

“So are you,” Jensen grumbles. “So let’s never do that again.”

 

“Weren’t you having fun? We were just getting started!” Jared bumps his shoulder into Jensen’s playfully.

 

“Die.”

 

“You’d miss me,” Jared laughs.

 

“I haven’t known you for very long,” Jensen points out.

 

“You’d still miss me,” Jared assures him.

 

“Yeah,” Jensen sighs, smiling contentedly. Jared’s face splits into a huge grin as he stares up at the sky, stars scattered across the dusty blue stretch as the sun sinks towards the horizon.

 

“Hey Jared…” Jensen starts, voice soft, breath coming back normal.

 

‘Hey Jensen…” Jared says, tilting his head slightly towards Jensen.

 

“W-what happened between you and Sandy?” The question is unexpected, Jared licks across his lips and shrugs.

 

“How come?” He asks curiously.

 

“I dunno…she’s still friends with you.”

 

“I cheated on her with her sister,” Jared starts, voice soft and serious and Jensen’s jaw drops. Jared almost laughs but he recovers quickly and continues, “yeah…pregnancy scare.”

 

“What?” Jensen gasps, incredulously. 

 

“Then I accidentally ran over her family dog.” Jared deadpans nodding. Jensen scowls and punches him on the shoulder, hard. Jared yelps and pushes him away.

 

“Asshole, I was serious!” Jared laughs and rubs at his arm. Jared is quiet for a moment.

 

“Fell out of love is all,” Jared says simply. He plops his hand across his stomach. Jensen is silent beside him.

 

“Who?”

 

“Both of us, I suppose. We make good friends.” Jensen nods.

 

“I broke up with my girlfriend before I came out here. I sort of miss her.”

 

“I miss sex.”

 

“Jared,” Jensen sighs.

 

“You don’t?” Jared asks, incredulously. 

 

“Who says I don’t get sex?” 

 

“You the Wam Bam Thank You ‘Mam type?” Jared asks grinning, smile growing wider when he sees Jensen’s cheeks tinge pink even in the fading light.

 

“Yeah okay…I miss sex.” Jensen concedes. “Not that I have enough time _now_ to even eat and sleep.”

 

“Sex is more important than both of those,” Jared nods wisely. 

 

“Self love,” Jensen smirks.

 

“Images Jen,” Jensen laughs.

 

“Prude.”

 

“Slut.”

 

“I don’t think it counts if it’s with yourself,” Jensen points out, amused.

 

‘No, it totally does. It just means you suck really hard at it.”

 

“Literally?”

 

“Dude!” 

 

“Hey I would if I could…”

 

“Sick puppy.

 

“You wouldn’t?”

 

“Yeah…okay.” Jared pulls himself up then, sits back, leaning on his elbows for support. “You wanna see me my room?” Jensen flushes and grins a little.

 

“That a pick up line?” Jensen teases and Jared grins a little mischievously. Jensen sits up.

 

“Oh…if it was a pick up line…you’d know,” Jared nods seriously. Jensen twists in confusion and mouths _what?_ To himself as Jared clambers to his feet in front of him. Jared thrusts his hand out towards Jensen who accepts gratefully. Jared hauls him to his feet.

 

“You been working out?” Jensen grins flirtatiously, squeezing Jared’s bicep. Jared waggles his eyebrows and asks,

 

“You been piggin’ out?” Jensen punches him in the shoulder. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Oh. My. God. Wow. I would go insane, and quite possibly harm myself and others,” is the first thing Jensen says upon entering Jared’s dorm room. 

 

“So it’s a little messy!”

 

“Do you have a floor?” Jensen asks, serious.

 

“Wow you’re a prissy bitch. S’around here somewhere,” Jared grins, kicking a pile of loosely folded laundry. Jared turns around to clear off his bed, presumably for Jensen to sit. Jensen picks up the top t-shirt and begins folding it.

 

“The hell are you doing?” Jared asks, tone amused.

 

“Cleaning.”

 

“I like it like this. “ Jared tells him, pulling the t-shirt out of Jensen’s hands and dropping it back on the floor.

 

“No one would like this,” Jensen nods, plucking the shirt back up.

 

“Wanna watch a movie?” Jared asks, leaving Jensen to it.

 

“Yeah, sure.” Jensen nods, absently, moving on to a pair of faded denim jeans.

 

“What do you want to watch?” 

 

“Barney.”

 

“B-Barney?” Jared asks, fixing Jensen with a curious gaze, head cocked.

 

“Clean up…clean up…everybody everywhere…” Jensen starts singing. Jared cocks an eyebrow and Jensen tries hard not to grin but fails. “Clean up clean up, everybody do your share!”

 

“I’m the dork?” Jared asks. Jensen laughs and Jared plops down on the floor to help.

 

“Your legs are way too long,” Jensen says, struggling to fold a pair of jeans, sitting cross-legged on the floor. He flushes horribly at the sly look on Jared’s face.

 

“I just meant you’re like…big…you know in the…pants.” Jensen closes his eyes and sighs. Jared just grins.

 

“You’re kind of adorable when you’re trying to be cool.” Jared teases and Jensen furiously finds himself blushing harder, especially when he looks up at Jared’s face, all straight white teeth and deep hazel eyes, fucking fantastic dimples. He blushes _again_ , and _hello? Brain this is Jensen please respond._

 

“C’mon this is boring. Let’s watch a movie!” Jensen just nods. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Who do you think is hotter…Angelina Jolie…or Jessica Alba,” Jared asks 15 minutes into Hackers.

 

“Jailbait Angelina Jolie,” Jensen responds, _quickly_. Jared grins at him.

 

“That was a little emphatic,” Jared teases. Jensen shrugs grinning. “Twizzler?” Jared asks, passing Jensen the bag of red candy. 

 

“Ooh vocabulary.” Jared snorts.

 

“I’m not retarded—“

 

“That’s still to be determined,” Jensen teases. Jared hits him in the face with a piece of candy.

 

“I know me some big words,” Jensen grins and pushes against Jared’s shoulder with his own. Jared smirks and shoves a Twizzler into his mouth. 

 

“Classy.” Jared grins, mouth closed and stretched wide, eyes shut. 

 

“Anyone ever tell you you’d make a great three year old? Profession you might want to consider.”

 

“Once. When I was three my brother tried to get me to bungee out of our tree house.”

 

“You did right? It would explain _so_ much.” Jensen replies.

 

“You’re a jerk.” Jensen smirks and grabs the Twizzler bag.

 

“My brother tried to drown me,” Jensen offers.

 

“There’s an idea!”

 

“You’re…a-a…” Jensen fishes for a word, “a…bad…person,” he finishes and Jared barks out a laugh.

 

“Should share some of my big words with you!”

 

“Yeah like what?”

 

“Uh…Megalomaniac!” 

 

“You’re a megalomaniac?” Jensen asks. Jared nods enthusiastically and Jensen quirks an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah okay I don’t know what that one means.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“What are you doing?” Comes Jared’s muffled and curious voice from somewhere above Jensen. Jensen who is sprawled on his stomach on top of Jared’s bed, head flat on the floor and his upper body over the side, sandwiched between the wall and bed.

 

“S’lookin’ for an M&M I dropped…” Jensen explains, hand dropping from its grip on the bed frame to pull something crumpled towards him. “But now…I think I’m looking at pictures of you half naked…” Jensen says in mild surprise. He hears a loud squawking sound and then

 

“What!” And something huge lands ungracefully on top of the bed and then its Jensen’s turn to shout as the bed bounces and he’s tossed unceremoniously off, feet flung up above his head until he’s crumpling in a twisted pretzel like heap behind the bed. 

 

“Shit Jensen!” Jared screams and Jensen moans out in pain as Jared tugs on his feet. Jared shoves the bed away from the wall and Jensen unfurls, eyes wide and mouth agape. “Are you okay dude?” Jared asks, nervously.

 

“Peachy.” Jensen groans and Jared helps him to his feet, brushing him off gingerly. He strokes Jensen’s cheek in what Jensen assumes is Jared’s way of being apologetic and comforting, but is mostly creepy and annoying and so he pushes Jared away forcefully and scowls at him.

 

“Dumbass.” 

 

“I didn’t—you surprised…didn’t think…what the hell were you talking about anyway?” Jared asks. Jensen looks down at what’s clutched in his hand. It’s a calendar. Jensen flips it open and Jared’s eyes widen comically and he flushes and snatches at it. Intrigued, Jensen curls it into his chest and turns away from Jared’s grabbing hands.

 

“Give it! Please Jensen don’t look at it!” Jared shouts. _Stupid_ , Jensen thinks, only encouraged and he jumps up on the bed and kicks at Jared. 

“What is it?” Jensen asks out loud, turning it over to see the cover. Jensen snorts. “Fire and Rescue Men!” Jared groans and stops struggling, collapses onto the bed, sprawls out on his back and stares up at Jensen with a sheepish sort of grin. Jensen giggles and collapses next to him, flipping it open. 

 

“When the hell’d you do this?” Jensen asks, delighted. 

 

“About a year ago.” 

 

“ _Why_ the hell did you do this?” Jensen grins, turning to January. 

 

“Ugh,” but he’s grinning now too, if a little bashfully. “Some friends and I, it was a gift for this girl.”

 

“A girl huh?” Jensen asks, he laughs at February, Jared in all his gear, EMT in his arms in a fireman hold. “Sexy.”

 

“Damn straight.” Jared smirks.

 

“So who’s the lucky girl? Sandy?”

 

“Uh…No. I used to volunteer at a hospital…in the uh…oncology department,” Jensen looks over at Jared, whose voice has gone a bit wistful. 

 

“Shit. I uh…” Jensen struggles to find something comforting to say but Jared is shrugging and pulling himself into a sitting position.

 

“There was this girl there, she was fourteen. Her name was Emily. Her mom told us when she was younger she used to be really shy but ever since she was diagnosed with leukemia it was like her personality flipped. She was always so loud, and bouncy when she could be, I’d go in to talk to her for a couple of minutes and leave like an hour later without even realizing it—“

 

“Sounds like someone I know,” Jensen says fondly. Jared grins happily at him, toys with the edge of the calendar.

 

“She used to flirt with me and uh—“Jared flips the calendar open and shows Jensen a picture of an EMT with short dark brown hair” Adam, it was stupid stuff, she wasn’t really ever serious so it wasn’t a delusion thing, but she was just…sweet you know?” Jared says, and Jensen nods.

 

“The doctors gave her six months. We wanted to do something really special for her fifteenth birthday, no guarantees she’d have another. So Gabe jokingly said we should give her one night of “unadultered passions” and as wrong as _that_ was, this came out of it.”

 

“You gave a fifteen year old a dirty calendar, Pervalecki,” Jensen teases. Jared snorts, “her mom was more enthusiastic than we were, can tell you that much.”

 

“Yeah I’ll bet,” Jensen grins. 

 

“Hey, it’s not my fault everyone wants a piece of this,” Jared flexes. “I have no off button.”

 

“Unfortunately you have no mute button either,” Jensen replies, mock serious and Jared hits him over the head with the calendar before bouncing up off the bed. Jensen picks it back up and flips through it.

 

“These are really unsexy.” Jensen informs him. He laughs when he gets to May, Jared’s wearing a white wife beater, dirty and fraying at the edges, the bottoms of his uniform hanging off and dirty black boots over his feet. He has one hand up against the ‘o’ of his mouth, eyes wide and expression false shy surprise. His hips are thrust out, his other hand pointed away from his body and Jensen grins up at the real Jared in front of him. “You make a terrible pin up girl.”

 

“My mommy thinks I’m special on the inside,” Jared informs him. Jensen grins and rolls his eyes. Jared snatches up the bag of M&Ms forgotten by Jensen’s hip and starts sorting them by color, is too busy to hear Jensen’s sharp inhalation when his fingers turn the page and his eyes fall on Jared of July. Jensen’s eyes dart up to Jared as the heat rises in his cheeks, embarrassed by his outburst; Jared’s arranging his M&Ms in rainbow order on his desk. 

 

July Jared is barefoot and bare-chested, heavy yellow bottoms slipping just below his waistband to reveal a small strip of navy blue boxer-briefs. They’re perched just below the deep V of his jutting hip bones and pelvis, and his legs, outstretched a few inches over comfortably relaxed and into sensually posed give the illusion his bottoms could, at any moment slip further down his thighs and simply fall away. 

 

Jensen feels himself flushing harder with the realization that _he_ is falling prey to the obvious intentions of the photograph…teasing seduction. This Jared isn’t goofy or _dorky_ as Jensen knows him to be. He’s not smiling; his eyes aren’t bright but dark and clouded with want as he stares down the camera. His hair looks damp, curling around his face and neck, falling into his eyes, mouth parted slightly, lips swollen and red like he’d been –

 

“What are you looking at?” Jared asks, teasingly, clearly noticing Jensen’s reaction. Jensen flushes harder and says nothing, “Is it Madison? We threw in a girl for posterity yo—oh.” Jared stops short when he leans over and sees what Jensen is looking at. Jensen doesn’t say anything. Jared sits down beside him and pulls the calendar towards him. “Yeah,” Jared says a little breathlessly, unsure what to say. Jensen shrugs and tries to grin but it comes out shaky and embarrassed instead.

 

Jared flips the calendar shut and manages to smile light and friendly, he pushes it back into Jensen’s hands and teases him with a soft smile, “keep it. Blackmail fodder.” 

 

“No! I’m g-good.” He says, adamantly, and Jared just shrugs. 

 

Jensen doesn’t realize it’s tucked into his jacket until he’s half way back to his apartment two hours later. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

“I’ll buy you tall, tall trees!” Jensen screams, voice hoarse and speech slurred, stumbling into Jared who giggles and grips him in unsteady hands, attempting to keep them both upright.

 

“-and all the water in the seas!” He continues, tripping over a rock and pulling Jared down.

 

“You’re a fool,” Jared jokes, hauling him up as they stumble a little to the left as one.

 

“For you!” Jensen grins, eyes sparkling in the dim orange glow of the street lamp. Jared’s lips curl up in a soft smirk and he kisses Jensen’s forehead messily. Jensen giggles. “You’re like a puppy! A big huge puppy! ‘Cept mostly you smell better.” Jensen informs him. 

 

“Should I be complimented or take that as insultation.”

 

“Insulation?” Jensen asks, confused.

 

“Something bad.” Jared tries to explain, forgetting what he meant. Jensen pauses for a long moment.

 

“What were we talking about?”

 

“Kibble?” Jared asks, racking his brain.

 

“I ate a cup of kibble once. Then I threw up.”

 

“Why would you do that?” Jared giggles, tightening his grip around Jensen’s waist.

 

“Josh! My brother,” Jensen nods. 

 

“He sounds like a nice individual.” Jensen nods in agreement, pulls away from Jared to enter his building.

 

“I’m soooo glad they fixed the elevator!”

 

“You’d probably die trying to get upstairs.”

 

“I’d just fuck it and sleep here.”

 

“A hobo would pee on you.”

 

“A hobo?”

 

“Okay I would.” Jared snorts out a laugh and Jensen’s grinning and pulling him up towards the elevator. 

 

“I get to push the button,” Jared tells him very seriously as the doors open, Jensen pushes him out of the way and tries to reach for the number 3, Jared stumbles and gasps and grabs him from behind, hands gripping around his forehead.

 

“ACK!” Jensen shouts, reaching out, head bending painfully backwards.

 

“Asshole!” Jared tells him and Jensen loses his balance and falls back into him, sending both tumbling to the floor. The elevator doors close and someone else pushes the number 3 and they both look up, too drunk to be embarrassed only mildly irritated that someone else beat them to it.

 

“It’s a Chris!!” Jensen shouts raising his hands up towards Chris who’s staring down fondly at the crumpled mess on the floor.

 

“Sup Padalecki, Ackles,” Chris nods, reaching out a hand to pull Jensen to his feet. Jared wraps his arms and legs around him and pulls him back down, cuddling him to his chest.

 

“My Jensen.” Jensen giggles and raises his arms up, waving them around airily, reaching around with his left hand to stroke the back of Jared’s head.

 

“I have to pee.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hey, can you guys do me a favor?” Chris asks conspiratorially, ducking his head around Jensen’s door. 

 

“No I will not make out with you!” Jared says, and he only makes it a split second before he starts cracking up.

 

“Darn,” Chris deadpans. “Watch Wes.”

 

“Why?” Jensen asks as Chris disappears, reappearing a moment later with the cat clutched in his hands along with his bag of cat food. 

 

“What if he has to…use the laboratory?” Jared asks.

 

“Lavatory,” Jensen corrects.

 

“La-bor-a-tor-y,” Jared annunciates. 

 

“…” Chris just shoves the cat into Jensen’s open arms.

 

“You going somewhere?”

 

“Kristen’s coming over.” Jensen cocks an eyebrow. “If I leave the bedroom door open he tries to join in, if I leave it closed he scratches and whines outside it.”

 

“Your cat is kinky,” Jared snickers, taking Wes from Jensen’s hands. 

 

“Fine. If he poops in here I’m putting it in your bed,” Jensen warns Chris. 

 

“Noted.” He grins, clasps a hand against Jensen’s shoulder and leaves. 

 

“Who’s the fluffy wuffiest?” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Dude…when’d the movie end?” Jared asks, opening his eyes and staring at the black television screen blearily. “Je’sen?”

 

“Mmmph,” Jensen groans, curling his fists into his chest and yawning.

 

“Something is licking me,”

 

“S’not me,” Jensen tells him, curling up on his side of the couch. Jared looks down, a pair of green eyes stares up at him; Wesley is draped over his thigh, licking at his limp hand. 

 

“What time is it?” Jared asks, pulling himself up into a sitting position. 

 

“Bed time,” Jensen nods affirmatively, “carry me there.” Jared stands, Wesley hopping off him and running up Jensen’s limp form to curl up tucked into his neck. 

 

“That the most action you’ve seen all month?” Jared teases as Wesley kneads at Jensen’s chest.

 

“You kissing my forehead was the most action I’ve gotten all month,” Jensen tells him with a small smirk, Jared feels his face heat up. 

 

“Freak,” he mumbles without heat, tugging on Jensen’s hand and dragging him up. Wes mewls in irritation turning into mild forlorn as Jared drags Jensen down the hallway. He drops Jensen onto his bed and yanks the covers down, attempting to crawl underneath.

 

“S’my bed go find a cave Sasquatch,” Jensen argues, barely able to pull himself up to the headboard. Jared helps him out of his jeans and underneath the covers. 

 

“Sharing is caring.”

 

“Good, cuz I don’t care,” Jensen tells him, nodding his head very seriously. 

 

“You care deeply,” Jared informs him, tossing his own jeans away from the bed and curling up underneath the comforter.

 

“I too tired and drunk to care,” Jensen turns over onto his side, facing away from Jared. Jared yawns loudly, stares at the back of Jensen’s head and immediately falls asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jensen wakes up at five in the morning, the sky outside his window just beginning to turn into a cerulean blue, his bedroom at least still blissfully dark. His contacts are dry and scratchy and he wishes he had remembered to take them out the night before, but then the hazy memory of struggling to crawl out of his own pants floats to the front of his mind, and he figures trying to stick his fingers in his eyes, would not have ended well at all. 

 

He yawns loudly, wonders where Jared has passed out when the bed behind him shifts and his heart leaps in his chest before he realizes, _oh yeah, that’s where_. He’s about to turn around and look when Jared shoves up against him.

 

_Whoa boy!_ He thinks, eyes going wide when Jared splays himself against his back, curls his arms around Jensen and buries his face in the back of his neck. _This is weird. Yes, definitely weird. I should move, or shove him off_. 

 

Jared sighs softly and _nuzzles_. Jensen can’t help but grin. _He’s so warm_ …his eyes start to droop, getting heavier and heavier. _No. Move…you need to move…so comfy….and cuddly…_ Jensen’s head drops forward, head heavy on his pillow. _Few more minutes…then I’ll push him away…so slee_ —Jensen starts snoring softly. 

 

The next time Jensen wakes up it’s to Jared’s hips thrusting softly against him, his once slow and languid breath against his neck heavy and labored. _Oh God_. Jensen freezes, every muscle in his body going tense. Jared’s gripping Jensen’s t-shirt, flexing and un-flexing his fingers as his hips gyrate. 

 

_He’s not…no…of course he isn’t_! Jared’s breath hitches on a moan and _whoa yeah there…that would be a dick. Jared’s dick. On my ass. Jared is humping my ass._ Jensen tries to move forward slowly, _please don’t wake up…wait…please be_ asleep.

 

“Jay?” Jensen whispers. 

 

“Mmn Jesn,” _that was a moan. He just moaned my name. Is he asleep? Who the hell sleep humps? Really!_ Jared’s thrusting becomes harder, more deliberate, his hips slipping lower until he’s thrusting up against Jensen’s thighs and ass. _Why am I getting hot? Stop beating so fast heart, why am I getting hard? Not getting hard! I like pussy, vagina vagina vagina vagina mmmmm vagina—_

 

“Jared!” _I did not just moan Jared’s name…oh fuck that feels not so bad at all actually….whoa wait what is his hand doing, why is he moving oh shit oh shit._ Jared’s hand slides lower over Jensen’s chest, brushing across his abdomen and Jensen moves away in response, which only forces himself back into Jared’s thrusting hips and he arches against Jared on a soft moan. Jensen squeezes his eyes shut, his face flushed and breathing heavy, buried in his pillow. 

 

Jared’s hand moves slowly over Jensen’s boxers, closer and closer to the tented bulge, Jensen’s body tensing involuntarily in anticipation. _Don’t do it…oh God please do it. No don’t, no no no…yes yes_. “Yes!” Jensen hisses out when Jared’s hand finally closes over Jensen’s cock, twitching in his grasp. 

 

_I’m going to kill him for this…unfuck…but first I’m going to come all over him. Yes good plan. Ew no that’s gross. Penis. NO PUSSY. THINK OF THE PUSSY. Boobs boobs boobs, Jared’s huge motherfucking cock….PUSSY._

 

“Unf, Jen! God Jen!” Jared’s moaning out low and almost pained, his hips thrusting once, twice harder until he stutters to a stop and Jensen can feel Jared’s dick pulsing against his ass. 

 

_He better not get any on me_ he thinks, even as he’s thrusting up against Jared’s hand trying to get him to move again. Jared moans out low and happy, nuzzles against Jensen’s neck and starts to rub his hand harder against Jensen’s cock. Jensen moans softly before Jared’s hand stills again. _No don’t stop. Fuck please don’t stop._

 

“Jared?” Jensen whispers, breathless. Jared’s snores are his only response. 

 

“Now that’s just rude.” 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“I MOLESTED Jensen. Do you not understand the epic seriousness of the situation?!” Jared screams. Tom cocks an eyebrow, tries not to laugh. Jared’s face is bright red and flushed, from working himself up into a frenzy or from embarrassment Tom’s not entirely sure. He grins and shakes his head.

 

“Was he asleep or awake?” Tom asks. 

 

“I don’t know! I was barely conscious! Oh my god. I told him I didn’t turn into Chester the Molester!” Jared’s eyes are wide and fearful.

 

“Chester the—what?” Tom asks.

 

“Oh Gooood. Kill me. Please just end my torment and misery!” Jared groans dramatically collapsing onto Tom’s bed.

 

“Reality check Jared.”

 

“Fuck your reality. Fuck this. I’m going to run away and join the circus!”

 

“Always knew you had a thing for the bearded lady.”

 

“Is that a gay joke?” Jared asks, seriously, picking himself up to stare forlornly at Tom. Tom shakes his head and grins.

 

“You more worried about your friendship or the fact that this might mean you like dick?” Tom asks. Jared screws up his face in disgust.

 

“I like humping things. There was no dick involved other than mine…I think…” Jared’s left eye narrows and twitches. 

 

“Jaared,” Tom sighs with a laugh.

 

“Oh Gooood.” 

 

“Do you like him?” Tom asks.

 

“Of course I like him! He’s like…my best friend. No offense dude. You’re my old best friend, he’s my new best friend.”

 

“None taken. I meant do you _like_ him _like_ him?” Tom clarifies.

 

“No. Mostly because I’m no longer in fifth grade.”

 

“Could have fooled me, tool.”

 

“You’re a tool box!” Jared snarls irritated.

 

“You’re a tool shed!”

 

“Home Depot!” Tom sighs and shakes his head. “Ugh. I don’t know. I mean—I like most people. But he’s different.”

 

“You hardly ever talk about anyone with as much frequency or affection as you do Jensen. You used to do it with Sandy.”

 

“What are you saying?” Jared asks.

 

“Maybe you should ask him out.”

 

“Dude. He’s straight. _I’m_ straight.” Jared points out. Tom sighs.

 

“You’re an idiot is what you are.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“Seriously?” Kristen grins, clearly way too delighted by Jensen’s pain and anguish.

 

“No, I’m just kidding ha ha ha. I’m having a crisis!” Jensen says irritated. 

 

“A gay crisis? Aren’t you a little old for that?” Kristen asks, clearly still way too happy about the entire situation.

 

“Ugh.” Jensen says eloquently.

 

“C’mon Jensen. You _liked_ it.”

 

“I liked having my dick touched. I couldn’t help who the hand belonged to!” Jensen says indignant.

 

“Yeah right.” Kristen teases. “Admit it. You told me you liked him _cuddling_ you, that’s even gayer than the whole sex thing.”

 

“I did NOT have gay sex!”

 

“Whoa! Just came to get my cat food.” Jensen turns to the open door. 

 

“WHY IS THAT ALWAYS OPEN!?” He shouts. Chris raises an eyebrow and saunters into the room. 

 

“So who did you _not_ have gay sex with?” Chris asks. Jensen slams his head against the counter.

 

“No o—“

 

“Jared.”

 

“Kristen!” Jensen hisses, feeling his face heat up.

 

“You had sex with Jared?” Chris asks, smirking, pulling up a chair.

 

“I said I _didn’t_ have sex! With anyone. Ever.”

 

“Bummer.”

 

 

“Ugh not what I meant.”

 

“So you _did_ have gay sex with Jared?” Chris teases.

 

“I hate you both and I’m moving somewhere far away from all of you.” Jensen informs them.

 

“Ha dork.” Kristen grins. “You’d miss having hot man on man action with Jared.”

 

“Why do I tell you things? And why don’t you ever knock?” He asks both of them. They share grins. 

 

“So what happened?” Chris asks.

 

“Alcohol and bad judgment,” Jensen says.

 

“I say he should ask Jared out. I mean, they’re so good together right?” Kristen says to Chris, clearly looking for support. 

 

“But he says he’s not into it.”

 

“Thank you Chris,” Jensen says warmly. 

 

“What?” Kristen scoffs. “Jensen you _like_ Jared, I _know_ you do. He _really_ likes you. Who cares if you’re both dudes? You have fun together, and clearly you’re attracted to him,”

 

“Am not,” Jensen huffs out like a petulant toddler. Kristen rolls her eyes.

 

“Back me up Chris!” Kristen says, staring at Chris with mild irritation. 

 

“I don’t agree,” Chris says and Kristen scowls.

 

“Well then maybe _you_ should call Jared up, because you ain’t touchin’ this anytime soon asshole.” Kristen scowls and Chris darts over to her, scooping her up and throwing her over his shoulder. 

 

“What you need Jenny boy is some pretty little thing in a skirt—“

 

“You are such a pig.”

 

“Not exactly what you were screaming last night.”

 

“Chris!” Kristen shrieks. Jensen feels his face heating up, involuntarily letting his eyes rove over Kristen’s bare legs, disappearing beneath her short skirt.

 

“Yeah, Chris is right,” he nods. Chris grins,

 

“I have the _perfect_ girl to set you up with. I’ll call you!” Chris grins, and turns snatching the cat food off the counter and walking away with Kristen still slung over his shoulder. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Tom said to go _out_ with him? He’s been hanging around Rosenbaum too long, his judgment is clearly impaired,” Chad tells Jared. 

 

“Like yours is so much better,” Jared mumbles. Chad shoots him a hurt look. Jared raises his eyebrows and shrugs.

 

“No, see what you need is, is pussy. Lots and lots of pussy.”

 

“What you need is to stop referring to women as pussy,” Jared tells him. Chad rolls his eyes.

 

“You know what, Tom is right, you’re a total fag. There is no help for you.” Chad stands and turns to leave.

 

“C’mon Chaad. I need heeeelp,” Jared whines, tugging on Chad’s arm pathetically. 

 

“Alright, say you’re sorry.” He grins, Jared rolls his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Good. Now please.”

 

“Chad!”

 

“Jared!”

 

“Please?” Jared sighs. Chad grins again and nods. 

 

“I’m going to set you up with a girl.”

 

“Ugh! The last time I let you do that you set me up with my sister.”

 

“That was awesome.”

 

“I beg to differ, I really do,” Jared informs him.

 

“I promise this time I’ll set you up with someone awesome. I know just who, she’s your type.”

 

“Brunette?” Jared asks hopeful.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Sweet.” 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

_We can do this. We can_ totally _do this…not only am I talking to myself I’m also referring to myself as multiple people. That’s wonderful. I hope she’s okay with threesomes!_

 

“Ha!” Jared laughs, shaking his head at himself, pushing open the door to the Pier Café. _This place looks expensive. I wonder if she’s high maintenance. Do I like high maintenance? Jensen seems a little high maintenance, he always needs to have that weird hair gel. Why am I thinking about Jensen?_

 

“Hi, uh reservations under Chad?” Jared says to the hostess nervously. _Ugh, my hands are sweating. Why am I nervous? I’m never nervous around Jensen. God shut up Padalecki. I wonder if she’s here yet, God I hope not. Why am I here? I could be playing video games right now. With Jensen. SHUT UP._

 

“Ah, right this way. Your date has already arrived.”

 

“Dandy.” The hostess gives him a confused look and leads him into the restaurant and up to the second floor where she turns a small corner and 

 

“Jensen?” Jared says, stunned.

 

“J-Jared? What are you doing here?”

 

“Uh…this is your table…sir?” The hostess hands him a menu and starts to walk away. Jared stands where he is, staring down at Jensen with a confused look on his face. He collapses into the chair across from him and places the menu in front of him.

 

“We’ve totally been had.”

 

“Chris set me up on a blind date,” Jensen starts to say with dawning comprehension.

 

“Ugh, I hate Chad. At least you’re not my brother.”

 

“What?”

 

“Never mind,” Jared shakes his head. “Chad told me I needed to get laid,” Jensen’s eyes widen a bit and he flushes and looks down at his hands clasped over the menu. “By a woman!” Jared shouts a little louder than he intends and he blushes and looks away.

 

“Look,” Jensen sighs and nods his head towards the table a few feet over. Jared turns and looks. Chris, Tom, and Kristen gasp and duck behind their menus. Chad just grins and waves. Kristen hits him and he too hides.

 

“Assholes,” Jared mumbles, but he’s smirking. Jensen looks torn and embarrassed and Jared bites his lip and looks away.

 

“I can go…if you want me to. We don’t—“Jensen starts but Jared raises a hand.

 

“Look, they’re paying. So…if you, you know…want to stay I—well I—“Jared tries, face flushed.

 

“I want to,” Jensen whispers.

 

“Me too.” They fall into an uncomfortable silence. Jared looks up finally and heaves a sigh. “Jen look,” Jensen looks up, stares at the spot to the left of Jared’s face, Jared looks down at his hands, “I’m sorry I got drunk and horny and humped your butt.” Jensen huffs out a laugh in surprise and ducks his face. Jared tries not to smirk. 

 

“Yeah well…I’m sorry that I…kinda liked it.” Jared’s head snaps up and his mouth drops a little. They stare at each other for a minute before they both start cracking up, ducking their heads, and blushing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So we’re gonna start dating?” Jared asks, bringing the forkful of _Chocolate Sinner’s Delight_ to his mouth. “This is orgasmically awesome cake. You need to be eating it.” He gathers another forkful and brings it to Jensen’s mouth. 

 

“I am capable of feeding myself,” Jensen says a little indignant and embarrassed, but he opens his mouth anyway and accepts the dessert. Jared’s grin is small and pleased and Jensen can’t help but smirk, swiping his tongue to gather up the frosting on his lip. He thinks he hears Kristen squeal in delight. 

 

“Good right?” Jared asks, voice soft, he’s biting his lower lip. Jensen nods.

 

“I’ve never…I mean…I thought I was straight so I’ve never…I don’t know what I am doing.” Jensen admits.

 

“Me either.”

 

“Darn, it seems like at least one of us should know how to date a guy. Who has to be the girl? Does someone have to be the girl?”

 

“You get to.”

 

“Why me?” Jensen asks indignant.

 

“I’m bigger than you! What if we take a long romantic walk on the beach and one of us is cold. I can’t fit into your clothes.”

 

“Well…then you have to pay for everything!” Jensen tells him with a tilt to his chin. 

 

“Okay but you get to be the little spoon.”

 

“What if I don’t want to be the little spoon?” Jensen asks.

 

“Well what if I need massive cuddles, I don’t think your t-rex arms can reach around,” Jensen snorts at the word choice and is pleased to see the flush on Jared’s face.

 

“We’ll take turns.”

 

“Switch hitters?” Chad _shouts_ from his table. Jensen flushes and Jared laughs. 

 

“C’mon, they’re starting to freak me out,” Jared tells him. Jensen nods and Jared helps him to his feet. The waitress returns with their bill and Jared points to Chad with a smirk. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Chapter 6

“Jared!” 

 

“Mm hey mom,” Jared says, voice shaking just a little, phone pressed to his ear in a sweaty grip.

 

“What’s wrong JT?” His mom’s voice goes from delighted to concern in the span of a second.

 

“N-nothing Mom, I’m just calling ‘cause I haven’t in awhile, Thas’ all,” Jared tries to convince her. She scoffs, _to be expected._

 

“Yeah right, spill the beans kid,” she says in her best I’m-going-to-find-out-eventually-so-you-might-as-well-just-get-on-with-it voice.

 

“Uhm, I have something to tell you,” He says, pacing back and forth. _God why am I so pathetic? I have plenty of chick friends for this shit why am I calling my Mom?_

 

“What is it Jared?” Her voice is soft with worry and he feels like a jack ass.

 

“Mom I think I like someone.”

 

“Jared Tristan Padalecki, I could _strangle_ you. My heart is _pounding_ I thought something was wrong!” She reprimands him and he can picture her in his mind, dish towel clenched in one hand, clutched over her heart. 

 

“Sorry Mama.” Jared says, smiling.

 

“Why do you sound so sad Baby?” 

 

“Because, I don’t know how to like…this person.” He tells her.

 

“What the hell does that mean?” She asks.

 

“It’s just…I’ve never…had feelings for someone like them,”

 

“Jared Padalecki please tell me you are referring to someone who has a _dick_ and _not_ a high school hall pass?”

 

“Mama!” Jared shouts, face heating up. “I’m not a pedophile! I just might be a little bit gay!” He shouts. _Probably should not be sitting in the common room…_

 

“Well there was that calendar thing—“ she starts.

 

“Mama!”

 

“So you _are_ talking about a boy then?”

 

“A _man_ Mama,” he tells her.

 

“So you’re coming out?” She asks. 

 

“No…well _yeah_ but…”

 

“Well I love you no matter what Jared, you know that.”

 

“I _do_ that’s not the problem mom,” Jared sighs.

 

“Then what is?” She asks voice full of concern and curiosity.

 

“I don’t know what I’m doing!” He shouts.

 

“Well honey I think they have help books for that.” Jared’s eyes widen in shock and horror.

 

“Not that! We haven’t even been on a real first date yet!” He shouts, flushing.

 

“Don’t yell at me JT!” She reprimands.

 

“Sorry Mama,” he sighs, “I don’t need help with _that_ ,”

 

“Of course you don’t honey, the Padalecki men are well endowed, and you’re such a strapping—”

 

“Oh my _God_! Mama _please_!” Jared hisses, seriously regretting this.

 

“I’m sorry JT, I’m just teasing!” She says, sounding delighted.

 

“I don’t know how to…you know? Like…what do we do? You’ve dated guys.”

 

“What are you implying?” She says.

 

“Not _that_ Mama,” Jared sighs.

 

“Just teasing! Oh Jared, do you _like_ him?”

 

“Yeah of course Mama. He turned me _gay_.”

 

“Sure he did,” she says, in her I’m-just-humoring-you voice.

 

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” Jared asks indignant.

 

“I always thought you and that _Billy_ kid that you hung around with were a _little_ close.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jared says flushing.

 

“Of course not. If you like him honey and he likes you, just be yourself and do what you both like to do. How long have you known him?”

 

“A couple of months, we’re friends.”

 

“Then this shouldn’t be such a big deal sweetheart. What do you do when you hang out?” She asks.

 

“Video games…and stuff.”

 

“Why not that?”

 

“That’s _friends_ stuff mom. I wanna _date_ him. You’re supposed to pretend to be someone else when you date someone.”

 

“Says who?”

 

“Says everyone. You think I belched the lyrics to Guns’n’Roses on dates with _Sandy_?”

 

“Where do I take him? Should I pay? Open doors for him? He says he doesn’t want to be the girl, but _I_ can’t be the girl.”

 

“Oh Jared, if I didn’t love you so much I’d tell you you were hopeless and hang up.”

 

“Thanks Mama.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“Now that I’ve told you about Sandy and the aquarium, you must be expecting some speech stunning gesture of fairy tale romance, right?” Jared asks as Jensen slides into his pick up. 

 

“Oh Jared, you have no idea how low my expectations are for you,” Jensen says sweetly and Jared smiles.

 

“That’s probably for the best,” he nods serious. Jensen smirks. 

 

“Seriously Jay, no pressure, a’right?” He says with a placating grin and a raise of his eyebrows. Jared nods and starts the truck up, pulling out into the street in front of Jensen’s apartment building. 

 

“So what _are_ we doing?” Jensen asks, fiddling with the hole in the knee of his jeans. 

 

“I’m going to wine and dine you!” Jared says with a happy grin and a flash of dimples.

 

“If you’re expecting me to put out Jared I’m not that kind of lady,” Jensen replies with a look of pretend distaste. 

 

“We’re going to do something only sophisticated adults do!” Jared replies, nodding somberly.

 

“Oh yeah? What’s that?” Jensen asks with a grin.

 

“Mini golf!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hey Jensen look!” Jared grins and Jensen turns from the cashier, sliding his wallet back into his jeans. Jared is holding two blue golf balls groin level. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“If I wrapped myself around you on the pretense of showing you how to hold your club would you call me a perv?” Jared asks. Jensen smirks, tries to determine where Jared is looking behind his aviators.

 

“If I hit you with my golf club would you believe it was a muscle spasm?” Jensen asks and Jared jumps out of the way, holding his own up in defense.

 

“Ooh,” he grins, “feisty! Didn’t know you liked it rough,” Jared teases. A group of teenage girls giggle at the hole behind them. 

“Public Jared,” Jensen sighs. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hole in one!” Jared shouts, jumping up. “I’m real good at putting things in—“

 

“Don’t even,” Jensen sighs, face heating up, buried behind his open palm. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I hate this hole!” Jensen shouts in frustration as his green ball bounces off a wooden stump and rolls down the hill back towards him, it bounces off his foot. 

 

“It hates _you_ Jensen.”

 

“I know!” He shouts angrily. “That’s the _fourth_ time!”

 

“Don’t worry you can have another do over,” Jared tells him with a teasing smirk.

 

“Shut up.” Jensen pouts and puts his ball back down on the matt. “Fuck it!” He shouts and swings hard. The ball soars up the hill, bounces off the bricks lining the green, ricochets off a tree and smacks Jared in the head. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“At least they had these cool batman band aids!” Jared grins, smoothing it out against his temple. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I’m sorry I hit you in the head, Jared,” Jensen says softly, hands clasped together in his lap. 

 

“It’s okay! I had a lot of fun Jensen. I beat you so hard at mini golf; you should really be _pretty_ embarrassed.”

 

“Oh I’m embarrassed,” Jared grins. “For you.” He scowls and hits Jensen playfully on the shoulder. 

 

“Thanks for buying me ice cream,” Jared tells him with a happy sigh, rubbing his belly.

 

“S’the least I could do,” Jensen points out. “I did injure you.”

 

“Yeah,” Jared says quietly. They sit in an awkward silence for a moment, Jensen playing with the visor of his baseball cap and wondering _what now? Should I invite him inside? We could have coffee…play video games. But maybe he’d want…sex. Do I want sex_?

 

“Jensen?”

 

“Wha-?” Jensen asks, jumping in his seat. Jared cocks an eyebrow and shakes his head. 

 

“I uh…well. I just thought you should know,” Jared tells him, shifting in his seat and leaning forward. “I’m going to kiss you now.” Jensen’s eyes widen and his brain is screaming _oh boy,_ and his dick is screaming _yee-haw_ and then Jared has closed the distance between them and Jensen leans forward the last few inches until Jared’s forehead is colliding with Jensen’s visor. Jared pulls back, blushing. _Oh my god what is wrong with me? Am I twelve? Jesus Christ!_ Jensen looks horrified and Jared, well he looks a little amused and then he’s pushing Jensen’s visor up and leaning forward again and Jensen, he may be panicking a little and might have lost his mind because he’s groping for the car door handle and throwing the door open.

 

“IhadagreattimethankyouI’ll callyouokaythankscoolgoodbye!” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“Oh Jared you remember the first time a girl tried to kiss you?” His mama is laughing into the phone.

 

“Yes Mama,” Jared sighs.

 

“At least he didn’t sneeze in your face!” She’s in hysterics now and Jared sighs.

 

“I’m really regretting telling you these things Mama.”

 

“Something for the grandchildren!”

 

“I love you Mama.”

 

“I’ll scrapbook it!” She howls.

 

“ _Goodbye_ Mama.” Jared hangs up.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“So…last time…this part of the date didn’t go so well, huh,” Jared says. He’s sitting in the passenger’s seat of Jensen’s jeep. 

 

“Yeah I guess you could probably say that,” Jensen turns away, flushing. Jared grins.

 

“Do you think you’d want to try again?” Jared asks, hopeful. 

 

“Yeah,” Jensen sighs and nods. Neither makes an effort to move, Jared grins softly and leans forward, Jensen moves toward him, hand gripping the steering wheel and the back of his seat.

 

“ _Uh, you crazy bitch but you fuck so good I’m on top of it!_ ” Jared gasps and leans back, starfishes his hand across Jensen’s face and shoves him away.

 

“Uhgn fuck!” Jensen shouts in surprise and discomfort as he falls back against his door. “What the hell was that Jared?” 

 

“Listen to this song! We can’t have this be our song.” 

 

“You know if we don’t stop this I’m going to get a complex,”

 

“What if we get gay married some day we can’t play Crazy Bitch at our ‘mo wedding!”

 

“Gay married?” Jensen laughs, Jared scowls. “You’re serious.”

 

“Let’s find a better song, then I promise I’ll kiss you,” Jared tells him, clicking ‘random’ on Jensen’s ipod.

 

“I hope you’re worth it,” Jensen teases and Jared gives him a contrite look. 

 

_”So hey lone star there you are shining bright in the dark.”_

 

Jared gasps, eyes going wide and bright, smile lighting up his face. 

 

“It’s fate Jensen!”

 

“We’re not even in Texas,” Jensen points out. Jared scowls like he’s been deeply insulted.

 

“Texas boys have Texas in their hearts always!” Jared tells him. Jensen laughs,

 

“I thought you were gonna say somewhere else.” Jared grins slyly and nods,

 

“Well that too.”

 

“So this is a good _our_ song?” Jensen asks with a soft smile. Jared nods happily. 

 

“Now come’re and gimme a smooch!” Jared grins. Jensen rolls his eyes.

 

“Sexy.”

 

“No doubt.”

 

“Actually, Carbon Lea-“ the rest of Jensen’s sentence is cut off with a press of lips, soft and wet and perfect amount of pressure, and it’s nothing like kissing a girl for the first time, shy and sweet, fruity. Jared’s hands are anything but delicate where they hold his neck and face, heavy and hot and it sends a spike of _fear_ and arousal through him how Jared could over power him if he wanted to. Jared’s thumb brushes softly against his cheek as he pulls away. 

 

“Worth it?” Jared whispers with a coy grin. Jensen nods and goes back in for more. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“He’s such an awesome kisser! I mean I totally figured he’ d be pretty good at it I mean those lips, mmm wonder what else they can do,” Jared’s practically moaning, eyes closed, stupid happy grin on his face.

 

“You are so gay dude,” Chad tells him grimacing, “why are you even telling me this?” He asks.

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because I think I’m going to throw up that’s why!” Chad gags. Jared rolls his eyes.

 

“How many times have I had to suffer through _detailed_ descriptions of your sexcapades?” Jared complains.

 

“My _sexcapades_ don’t involve gross guys.”

 

“Oh yeah that’s right I forgot you’re really just an extremely ugly woman,”

 

“Other than _me_ , asshole.”

 

“’Cuz I _totally_ want to picture you naked and _thrusting_ every day.”

 

“You know you secretly want me, you’ve just transferred that raw sexual desire over to Jensen. I understand.”

 

“Ugh.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“ _Jared!”_ Jensen’s moan is low and husky and Jared smirks, lowers his head to suck at his neck. Jensen arches up into him, hands scratching at the thin cotton of Jared’s t-shirt. “As _awesome_ as this is Jay,” Jensen pauses for enthusiastic kisses and a hard grind of Jared’s hips into his. “I do have an empty apartment. With a bed,” He says. Jared shrugs, braces himself against the door of Jensen’s Jeep and continues thrusting.

 

“ _Fuck_ Jen, yeah okay, sure,” Jared nods, but he makes no move to stop, in fact his hips start thrusting slower, harder, more deliberate and his breath is coming in short bursts, his eyes screwing shut tight and, “ _fuck_ I’m coming!” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“You know we’ve been dating for _mmmm_ ,” Jensen nibbles on Jared’s lower lip, an effective method he’s found for preventing things like conversation when he’s horny. “Nearly a month, and I haven’t,” Jensen slides his tongue past Jared’s parted lips, _like a ninja, I could be a ninja, a really gay ninja_ —“ever even gotten into your pants.” Jensen kisses him once more and pulls his face back. 

 

“You only want me for my body,” Jensen pouts, Jared kisses him.

 

“Yup.” Jensen hits him and Jared grins, pushes Jensen down on the couch, and lowers himself gently over him. Jensen flushes as Jared’s hand slides lower over his chest, across his abdomen, fluttering against the touch, to grip the hard bulge of his cock in his jeans. Jared rubs hard and Jensen’s hips thrust up to meet him, eyes slipping closed. 

 

“Jared _please_ ,” Jensen begs. Jared _giggles_ and slowly unbuttons Jensen’s jeans, Jensen thrusts up urgently. Jared sucks at the skin of his neck as he starts to slide the zipper of Jensen’s jeans down. 

 

And stops. 

 

Jensen whines and thrusts up, Jared tugs, and tugs, and tugs again. 

 

“What are you doing?” Jensen asks, frustrated.

 

“Trying to get into your pants.”

 

“You’re doin’ it wrong,” Jensen whines.

 

“I know that, it’s stuck.”

 

“Yes, in my pants. I’d like it to not be in my pants,” Jensen explains.

 

“Your _zipper_ is stuck.” Jared says, half exasperated, half amused.

 

“Well make it not be stuck,” Jensen pouts, pushing Jared’s hand out of the way and trying to pull it down; no avail. 

 

“Here, try standing up.” Jared pulls Jensen to his feet, he adjusts himself with a squirm and Jared starts pulling again on his zipper. He huffs out in annoyance and lets Jensen try.

 

“What the hell!” Jensen shouts, before completely going psychotic and tugging as hard as he can jumping around the room. Jared tries not to laugh and grabs him around the shoulders.

 

“Calm down Jen, let me go get some pliers or something, you got any?” Jared asks, Jensen nods and leads the way into the kitchen, tugs open a drawer and rifles through. Jared doesn’t question Jensen’s organizational methods. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Okay so pliers no. Tweezers no.” Jensen is slumped out on the couch, flushed and irritated.

 

“Try shimmying out of ‘em!” Jared suggests, Jensen gives him a death glare. “Fine, I’ll help.” Jared tugs on the hem of Jensen’s jeans and tries to pull them off, Jensen wriggles, Jensen squirms, Jensen falls off the couch on a particularly hard tug and blacks out for a few seconds. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I don’t think this is working,” Jensen says, bent over the arm of the couch with Jared behind him, tugging at Jensen’s zipper.

 

“Gimme a few more minutes and it’ll be working for me,” Jared teases with a pointed thrust.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Fuck this shit, I’m going to bed.” Jensen sighs, walking into his bedroom and tugging off everything _but_ his jeans. He collapses face first into his pillows and doesn’t move. He hears Jared’s footsteps coming closer, stopping on the other side of the bed and then he’s rolling involuntarily towards the middle of the mattress and Jared’s warm body.

 

They don’t move for at least an hour, Jensen’s half asleep when he thinks why am I wearing jeans? And tugs the zipper down and pushes them off. Jared’s eyes narrow and he looks up at Jensen’s surprised face.

 

“Well played zipper. Well played.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So you guys are like…sexually deficient?” Kristen smirks and Jensen sighs.

 

“We want to be sexually proficient, the universe just hates us.” Kristen raises an eyebrow. Jensen scowls.

 

“We finally managed to _actually_ get naked together last night.” Kristen grins and sighs.

 

“Such an awesome image.”

 

“Gross. Stop thinking about me naked.”

 

“I was thinking about your boyfriend naked, actually.”

 

“Is he my boyfriend?” Jensen asks curious.

 

“What the hell else would he be?” Kristen says with a small shrug. “Certainly not your boy toy.”

 

“Boyfriend just seems…you know,” Jensen makes a gesture, “ _official._ ” Kristen snorts.

 

“You having some commitment anxiety?” She asks.

 

“No. Maybe,” Jensen sighs and lets his forehead fall forward onto the table, “I’m so sexually frustrated.” Kristen laughs. 

 

“So, exactly what happened when you got naked?” 

 

“We took a shower together,” Jensen says, flushing. Kristen prompts him on with a smirk and raised eyebrows. “We were in his dorm.” Kristen covers her mouth with a hand. “His shower is like…two by two feet. People wolf whistled.” Kristen cracks up, thinks Jensen _might_ cry.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“You don’t have to you, you know?” Jensen says breathless as Jared pushes him back against the pillows.

 

“I know,” he grins, nipping at Jensen’s earlobe. “But I want to.” He slides down, sucking kisses into Jensen’s sweaty skin as he goes, until he’s poised over Jensen’s hard dick. Jared grins up at Jensen and takes hold of it in one hand, gripping tight and _perfect_ and then he’s sticking his tongue out, swiping along the head and Jensen _keens_ in the back of his throat and goes liquid against the sheets. Jared grins, pleased with himself, and immediately takes as much of Jensen into his mouth as possible. 

 

Jensen’s had his fair share of blowjobs, some of which unavoidably had come from inexperienced mouths, but what they lacked in skill they made up for in enthusiasm, and a girl getting hot and wet from just _sucking_ you, well there was nothing hotter. Unfortunately, this was not one of those times.

 

Jared slurps, and drools, and impales his face on Jensen’s dick until Jensen can feel the head hitting the back of Jared’s throat, the muscles of which immediately begin to react quite violently to having an object brutally forced down it. Jared makes a strange gurgling noise and pulls off of Jensen quickly. Jensen sits up, frightened and a little bit horrified. Jared puts up a finger and Jensen stops, hand coming up to rub small circles into Jared’s shoulder. He dry heaves twice, covers his mouth with his hand and inhales, exhales, inhales, exhales. 

 

“Okay…okay. I think I’m good,” He breathes heavily.

 

“Are you sure?” Jensen asks, worried. Jared nods.

 

“Yeah,” he smiles up at Jensen. “Yeah I’m good!” He grins and immediately dives back down. Jensen smacks him across the face.

 

“What are you _doing_!?” Jensen shouts, Jared looks up at him shocked and confused.

 

“Gonna try again, I said I was good,” he says, pouting.

 

 

“Are you crazy?” Jensen is practically shrieking, his eyes wide and horrified.

 

“For you baby,” Jared grins and _leers._

 

“Ugh. ‘Cause nothin’ gets me off quite like vomit play.” Jared wrinkles his nose in distaste.

 

“I was just a little too enthusiastic—“

 

“Yeah! _Understatement_.” Jensen cries. Jared pouts and looks down at both their wilted dicks.

 

“No sex tonight?”

 

“Ugh.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	7. Chapter 7

“I am so tired,” Jared moans low and sleepily, collapsing against Jensen’s back as he pull out his mailbox key. “Thanks for picking me up from the station. I was gonna sleep there, but I want a comfy bed, and a comfy Jensen,” he says happily, wrapping his arms around Jensen’s middle and nuzzling the back of his neck. 

 

“Hey, I have a package!” Jensen says excited, Jared makes a non committal noise. 

 

“Who’s it from?” Jared asks, standing up and letting Jensen drag him by the hand into the elevator.

 

“Uh…your mom?” Jensen says. Jared snorts and yawns.

 

“Good one asshole, seriously who’s it from?” He asks, swiping at the package.

 

“Your mom.”

 

“What?” Jared asks, disbelieving pulling the small brown box out of Jensen’s hands.

 

“Dude. Why is my mom sending _you_ a package?” He asks small pout to his lips. “I didn’t get no package.” Jensen shrugs.

 

“Do you think its cookies?” Jared asks excitedly, once they’re in the apartment. He’s pulling off his jeans in the middle of the kitchen, Oreo in his mouth.

 

“Uhm.” Says Jensen from the couch. Jared pulls off his t-shirt and walks over to see.

 

“Not cookies,” Jared says, a bit confused by the items on the coffee table.

 

“No.” Jensen replies. 

 

“Lube?” Jared responds, collapsing on the couch next to him. He picks up the books that they came with. “ _Anal Pleasures, The Gay Karma Sutra_ , aaaaand _How to Have Butt Sex for Dummies_. You reckon the last one is a joke?” 

 

“Jared why did your mom send me the beginners guide to gay sex kit?” Jensen asks, face flushed.

 

“Uhm.”

 

“ _Jared_!” Jensen hisses, picking up a bottle of _Astral Glide_.

 

“I’ve sort of told her we’ve been having difficulty.”

 

“WHAT?” Jensen shouts, jumping up. “When did you tell her you were even _considering_ having gay sex? With me!”

 

“You haven’t told your family?” Jared asks, sheepishly. Jensen shakes his head.

 

“I tell my mom everything,” Jared says with a shrug.

 

“I am dating Norman Bates,” Jensen says, voice small and far away.

 

“Jensen!” Jared sighs, exasperated. 

 

“I need a nap.”

 

“How about some butt sex!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Did Jensen get my package hon?” Jared’s mom asks excitedly. Jared stares at Jensen’s closed bedroom door and sighs.

 

“Mama…you _know_ I love you but—“he hears her sigh.

 

“Oh Jared don’t be such a drama queen,” she giggles. 

 

“Mama you can’t _do_ stuff like that!”

 

“I just sent your boyfriend a _care_ package!” She says, annoyed.

 

“And a how-to guide on “unlocking the wonders of…prostate play”. Ew Mama.” Jared grimaces, reading off the back of one of the books.

 

“Oh Jared don’t be such a baby. The book was _fascinating_ , I’ve learned so much. Do you know what a uh—a _rim_ job is? I hear it can be _very_ stimulating.” 

 

“I HAVE TO GO NOW MAMA.” Jared shouts, eyes wide in horror.

 

“I’ve also read that the _best_ position for your first time is—“

 

_Click._

 

“Jared? Oh, fudge. _Packer_ , tehe. Oh I crack myself up.” _Click._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The first thing Jensen notices when he pushes the door open to his apartment; it smells kind of like vanilla. He wonders why his apartment smells like vanilla when he glances down the hall towards his bedroom and sees candles burning on his dresser. _Darn, hoping Jared made cooki—_ Jensen’s thought process is interrupted when something large shoves him roughly into the wall.

 

His body tenses and he freezes, heart skipping a couple of beats as a warm, firm body is pressed against his back. 

 

“ _Please_ let this be my boyfriend,” he replies, and then adds, “Or _God_ let that be a gun!” He hears the man snicker softly and then a mouth is pressing just behind Jensen’s ear and he can’t remember his own name, let alone how to keep his knees functioning properly and his eyes slip closed on a low moan. 

 

“Jen,” Jared whispers, “Go into the bedroom, get undressed. Don’t turn around.” Jensen’s cock twitches at the low command and he nods. 

 

“Bossy,” he grumbles, an attempt to cover up just how fucking hot it is being ordered around; it’s a kink he doesn’t think Jared should know, kid in a candy store. Jensen does what he’s told though, wants desperately to turn around and look but he doesn’t, makes it to the bedroom where he starts to pull off his clothing nervously. _Are we gonna do it? He probably wants to do it. God does he think I’m a girl?_ Jensen wonders, picking up the scented candle and sniffing it. _Is that a chocolate chip cookie scented candle? Okay, he’s a girl, a really weird girl._

 

“Jen.” Jared’s voice is husky and Jensen undoes his jeans and turns to the open door. His breath catches in his throat, 

 

“Not a girl.” He whispers. Jared raises an eyebrow and shakes his head.

 

“Not so much, no.” He steps into the room and Jensen sits down on the foot of the bed. Jared is wearing nothing but his turn out, dirty and yellow and perfect, one red suspender across his chest, the other uselessly hanging by his waist. 

 

“You liked that picture, no?” Jared teases with a knowing grin and Jensen shakes his head and then nods, unsure of what direction to be nodding in because Jared is sliding the other strap off and walking towards him and Jensen is 90% sure he isn’t actually wearing _anything_ underneath it. Jared smirks and lowers his face, gripping Jensen’s face softly and kissing him firm, but gentle. He stands with his legs on either side of Jensen’s and Jensen wants to pull him down until he’s sitting on his lap but Jared resists the move to do so. He tugs open Jensen’s pants, he smiles when the zipper goes down easy and Jensen laughs softly and flushes. He lifts his hips and let’s Jared pull his jeans down all the way.

 

“Fuck you’re not wearing underwear,” Jensen’s face heats up impossibly brighter and he shakes his head. “Neither am I!” Jared says happily. Jensen nods and Jared says something else but he’s far too busy imagining the whole ‘not wearing underwear’ thing to understand him. Jared kisses him. 

 

“I’m going to give you a strip tease and then you’re going to fuck me okay?” Jared says and Jensen’s eyes widen and he nods, Jared, he thinks, should look sexy, but mostly Jensen thinks he looks terrified. 

 

“Jared—“

 

“Shh, I need to get my groove.” Jared says and he inhales and exhales once and starts to stroke a hand down his chest, thumbs hooking over his nipples, down his stomach to grip the edges of his turnout. Jensen watches raptly, grinning at the flush of his boyfriend’s cheeks as he steps out of his uniform. Jared steps forward, eyes dark, but his left foot gets caught and he trips, stumbles forward, hops on his right foot and kicks, trying to free himself. Once he’s okay he stands straight and tries to _saunter_ to Jensen but Jensen is trying not to laugh and he shakes his head and grins fondly.

 

“You really suck at this whole…seducing thing.” He tells him, with all the love and support he can muster into his sarcasm.

 

“Hey!” Jared pouts. “I even shaved my balls for you!” Jared tells him, Jensen looks then claps a palm over his face and falls back against the bed laughing. 

 

“C’mere Jay,” Jensen grins, and he sits up on one elbow and motions Jared forward. Jared grins shyly and stands in the open ‘V’ of Jensen’s spread legs. Jared climbs over him to settle himself over Jensen, they try to kiss but they’re smiling too hard to do it. Jensen pulls away and looks up at Jared, Jared bites his lip and asks,

 

“You still wanna…you know? Put it in me?” Jensen shakes his head and laughs.

 

“Oh Jared Padalecki, I love it when you talk dirty.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Are you _sure_ you want to do this?” Jensen asks, dick hard and dripping copious amounts of lube onto the bedspread. Jared is on his hands and knees in front of him, entire backside a thick layer of _Astral Glide_ , and Jensen does _not_ want to think about where they got it, or for that matter where the advice for this _position_ came from. 

 

“Uh, yeah of course! Why would you say that?” Jared asks, voice cracking. _Liar_.

 

“Maybe because every time I even so much as _brush_ you with my dick you manage to move a couple inches up the bed?” Jensen suggests. 

 

“I’m just…I mean…look at that thing,”

 

“What thing?” Jensen asks, flushing a bit and Jared ducks his head to stare at Jensen from between his own legs.

 

“Whoa weird view,” Jared replies, picking his head back up. Jensen rolls his eyes.

 

“Your huge Man Tool.”

 

“My Man Tool?” Jensen sighs, exasperated.

 

“I might be only too willing to accommodate it, but my _anus_ is telling me a different story.”

 

“Can you never say the word anus while we’re in bed again?” Jensen asks, voice and expression deeply serious. “Or like you know…ever.” Jared sighs. “In fact it might be best if you just never opened your mouth again.”

 

“S’not what you said the other night,” Jared pointed out. 

 

“Are we gonna do this? Because my Man Tool is starting to lose the will to live.” Jared giggles. 

 

“Just gimme a minute.”

 

“We don’t _have_ to do this Jay.” Jensen says, placating. He rubs a hand comfortingly on Jared’s shoulder. “Or you know…I could…if you maybe wanted.”

 

“I’m bigger than you.”

 

“Always a nice thing to hear.”

 

“You know what I mean. I don’t wanna hurt you.” Jared replies forlorn. Jensen collapses next to him, sits cross legged in a pile of lube and pulls Jared into a hug. 

 

“Well, we should probably do _something_ before our bed turns into a slip’n’slide,” Jensen says. Jared’s head snaps up and Jensen is a bit taken aback as Jared grins softly, ducking his head. 

“What?” He asks, confused.

 

“Y-you said…” Jared trails off, grinning happily.

 

“I said what?” Jensen asks. 

 

“Our.”

 

“Our?” He asks, confused.

 

“You said _our_ bed.” Jensen flushes and shakes his head, 

 

“N-n did I?” He asks softly. Jared nods again and captures Jensen’s lips with his own.

 

“I want you to fuck me Jensen,” Jared whispers, climbing into Jensen’s lap. Jensen nods stupidly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“That was…” Jensen says breathing heavily.

 

“ _Painful_.” Jared says with a grimace, “My anus is sore.”

 

“ _Jared_!” Jensen groans. 

 

“I hope I can still poo.”

 

“ _Jared_!” 

 

“Well it’s a legitimate concern!”

 

“Aren’t we supposed to be cuddling in post coital bliss?” Jensen asks.

 

“I suppose,” Jared sighs softly.

 

“Was it bad?” Jensen asks, hurt. Jared laughs, rolls over on his side and kisses Jensen’s forehead.

 

“No. I’d do it again.” Jensen smiles, flushing.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“You totally got laid!” Chad grins, slapping Jared on the back. Jared shrugs but can’t hide the small grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

 

“Bet you really gave it to him, huh?” Chad scrunches his nose and shivers dramatically but he’s still grinning like an idiot. Jared stares shyly at his shoes and shrugs.

 

“Well…actually—“

 

“Oh gross dude!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“Oh my God! Was it amazing?” Kristen asks, practically swooning. 

 

“All I said was hello…” Jensen replies, face heating up. 

 

“Oh please Jensen,” Kristen says with a wave of her hand, “you can see your glow from a mile away.”

 

“I’m not pregnant.”

 

“Better not be,” Kristen smirks. “He wore a condom right?”

 

“Wouldn’t have done him much good, what with my dick up his ass,” Kristen’s eyes widen in surprise. “And why does everyone assume _I’m_ the one who’s going to bottom?” 

 

“Is that a rhetorical question, because I don’t want to hurt your feelings.” 

 

“Argh!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“Jared that’s wonderful! Were the books helpful?” 

 

“Mom!” Jared sighs.

 

“What about the lube, which kind works the best, I want to write some letters—“

 

“Mama please,” Jared sighs, exasperated. 

 

“You went easy on him didn’t you? I remember when you were born, your father was so proud, can’t imagine how big you must be _now_ —”

 

 

“I love you Mama but I just remember I have to go!”

 

Click.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	8. Chapter 8

Jensen prides himself on being a _man_. He’s tall and strong, he has testerone. He pees standing up and his pajama pants have _pockets_! He’s never exactly been the “Love ‘em and Leave ‘em” kind of guy, but he’s never been a hopeless romantic. He’d rather strangle himself than watch a chick flick, and roses and shopping make him kind of twitchy. But Jared Padalecki makes him kind of stupid; which is how he ends up outside the Fire Station with a container of tuna macaroni salad and two homemade chocolate chip cookies that his mother actually _did_ send him. 

 

He’s nervous which he thinks is also stupid, because he’s never actually been to the Fire Station before; except for once pretty much every year he went to Elementary School. He expects it to be… _epic_ , but mostly it’s a bunch of guys joking around and washing one of the engines. He steps inside and thinks he recognizes the one from the Calendar, which _great_ makes him blush, _of course._

 

“I’m looking for Jared?” He says, though it comes out more of a question. The guy smiles and tosses the wet sponge at one of the other fighters.

 

“You must be Jensen,” he grins with raised eyebrows. “The hubby.” Jensen grins playing along, though he thinks his face must be hot enough to warrant the Firefighters he’s talking to. “Adam,” he nods by way of introduction, “He’s asleep, we were out all night.” He motions for Jensen to follow him, and he leads him to a flight of stairs.

 

“Where?” Jensen asks, a flutter in his stomach, because Jensen’s not sure how he feels about his boyfriend fighting fires. He thinks his worry shows because the guy claps him on the shoulder and smiles.

 

“Don’t worry, most of our calls aren’t even fire related.”

 

“No? Cats in trees? I hear he’s pretty good at that,” Jensen jokes. The guy smiles.

 

“Yeah I’ve heard that story, I don’t let _him_ forget that story,” he laughs. Jensen’s not sure how he feels about someone other than him getting to tease Jared. “Few medical calls, no big deal. Hey, he ever tell you about the time we got a call from a couple having sex?” Jensen shakes his head, brows drawn together, wondering where the hell this is going.

 

“Yeah some dude handcuffed his wife to the bed, the dog swallowed the key.” He laughs, smiling in what appears to be fond remembrance. Jensen laughs,

 

“Bet she wasn’t pleased.”

 

“I think the husband was seriously considering asking the police to take him into custody for his own protection.” Adam puts a hand to Jensen’s shoulder to stop him and points to the first door on the right down the hallway they’ve come to.

 

“I was going to give him a rude awakening, but uh…I’m sure you can think of more… _pleasan_ t ways of rousing him.” Adam winks with a grin and turns back down the hallway. “Oh, and Jared knows where we hide the condoms.” Jensen flushes. He opens the door slowly and steps inside, flipping the switch on the wall. The room has a small bed and wardrobe; it’s windowless and kind of creepy. It also smells like sweat and old gym socks, but Jared…he more than makes up for it, Jensen thinks, closing the door softly behind him. The thin covers of the bed are pushed past his hips, draped over his thighs, his left leg exposed from the knee down. He’s wearing only thin cotton boxer briefs. 

 

Jensen leans against the door and pervs for a minute, staring. He flushes, and moves forward, places the lunch next to the lamp on the bedside table.. He kneels down on the floor in front of Jared and lowers his head to capture Jared’s lips with his own. The gentle romantic awakening Jensen is imagining sort of dies when Jared jerks awake and jumps back, clocking Jensen in the head.

 

“Jensen?!” Jared shouts when he gets his bearings. He darts forward and grabs him. “Holy shit! I’m sorry! I thought—what are you doing here?” He asks. 

 

“I brought you lunch ass hat,” Jensen scowls, clutching his head.

 

“Hey! I thought I was being molested.” Jared says with a crooked grin. “Sorry Jen.” Jared pulls Jensen up into the bed with him. 

 

“Lemme make it up to you?” He asks with a sly smirk, Jensen shrugs and lets himself be pushed back against the bed. Jared sucks kisses into his neck, hands sliding down to find Jensen’s button and fly. He stops, sniffs the air and sits up.

 

“I smell tuna and cookies!” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Wanna see the pole hole?” Jared asks with a grin.

 

“Jared I thought I already have?” Jensen replies with a confused head tilt. Someone whistles and Jared flushes. 

 

“I’mma push you down it.” Jared says with a scowl, Jensen grabs Jared’s hips lets him lead the way, still chuckling softly into Jared’s back. 

 

“So you really have to slide down this?” Jensen asks.

 

“Yup!” Jared says excited. “Wanna try?” He asks. Jensen shrugs.

 

“Sure, why not?” 

 

“Maybe I should go first in case you fall,” Jared tells him and he grabs hold of the pole and flies down.

 

“You just want to look at my ass!” Jensen yells to him. Jared flashes him a cheeky grin. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Jensen figures now that he’s established that it’s okay for him to annoy Jared at work, that it was only a matter of time before Jared would show up at his; which is why he’s not too surprised when something large barrels into him in the Biography section. 

 

“ _Oomph_!” He responds by way of greeting, and Jared picks him up off the floor and squeezes him.

 

“Where is your porno section please?” Jared asks with a grin and a wink.

 

“Jared, what are you doing here?” Jensen asks. “I haven’t even had this job for an entire week yet.” Jared pouts. 

 

“I can has cuddles?” He wibbles. 

 

“I have to _work_ Jared,” Jensen sighs, but he looks around anyway and deeming the coast clear and he wraps his arms around Jared and kisses him chastely. Jared smiles happily. 

 

“I’m looking for a book on puppies my good sir!” Jared says voice low and commanding when another patron wanders into the aisle. She gives him an odd look and walks away. Jensen rolls his eyes and Jared winks. “I have a good cover!” He whispers loudly. 

 

“Very inconspicuous you are Jared,” Jensen tells him, patting him on the shoulders and turning to walk away.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“My job.”

 

“Does being an asswipe pay good?” Jared asks. Jensen scowls at him.

 

“Is there something I can _actually_ help you find or are you going to follow me around for the next several hours?” Jensen says with a small smile.

 

“I was thinkin’ about it,” Jared replies, trailing after him. “I’m gonna go wander around, don’t worry no one will see me…I’ll go into _stealth_ mode.” Jared puts his hands up in front of him like he’s holding a gun and he ducks quickly behind a shelf of books. Jensen hears a thump a shriek and a crash that sounds suspiciously like tumbling books. He wonders if it would be wrong to walk away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Jensen thinks Jared might have left because he hasn’t actually seen him in several hours. He’s kind of disappointed that Jared would leave without saying goodbye and yet kind of relieved considering it would be only a matter of time before _someone_ discovered who he belonged to. 

 

“Did you see that guy reading Gay Wedding books?” He overhears his coworker, Sarah, asking her friend who’s come to visit.

 

“Oh my God, you mean the one I’ve been tailing for the past thirty minutes? I lost him in the children’s section. He was reading Spot books.” Jensen claps a hand to his face, drops his head to his chest and sighs.

 

“ _Shit_ here he comes!” They giggle and stand up. Jensen is afraid to look, but it’s inevitable, Jared is beaming at him, arms full of books and Jensen prays he takes pity on him and goes to Sarah to check out. 

 

He doesn’t.

 

“Hello!” Jared says happily, depositing his purchases onto the counter.

 

“You find everything you were looking for today?” Jensen asks in as much a monotone as he can manage without coming across as rude. 

 

“Yes sir!” Jared says, playing along, and for that at least Jensen is fairly grateful. Jensen starts to ring up Jared’s books.

 

“Photography books? You’re into photography?” Jensen asks with raised eyebrows.

 

“No, but the boy I am wooing is,” Jensen flushes. 

 

“ _Wooing_ …sir?” Jared just nods. Jensen grabs the next book.

 

“Surfing for Dummies?”

 

“You never know,” Jared says serious.

 

“It is a valuable skill.” Jensen admits.

 

“Indeed.”

 

“You’re total is $63.95,” Jensen tells him. 

 

“Can I get a discount?” Jared smirks.

 

“For what?” Jensen asks.

 

“Being adorable.” Jared leans on the counter, his head in his hands. Jensen smirks and looks away.

 

“Hmm,” Jensen says, considering it.

 

“You know I’d be willing to pay in other ways.”

 

“Yeah, what’s that?” Jensen asks, lowering his voice. 

 

“Sexual favors, obviously.” 

 

“I will pay for your books!” Sarah’s friend shouts. Sarah hits her and ducks behind the counter. 

 

“Here,” Jared laughs, pulling out his wallet and handing over the full amount. Jensen’s flushed from embarrassment and maybe something else, but he’s going with embarrassment considering there are security cameras and getting a hard on your first week on the job is probably not a great way to make Employee of the Month. Jared gives him a wink and starts to walk away, not before shouting to anyone in the vicinity.

 

“Jensen is a wonderful worker! I will be shopping here again because he is awesome at life!” Jensen scowls and pushes his register closed.

 

“Who _is_ that?” Sarah asks him in awe.

 

“No one.” Jensen mumbles, embarrassed.

 

“See you at home sweet cheeks!” Jared shouts at him from the open window. Sarah raises her eyebrows.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So, when are we going to get to meet Jensen?” Jared’s mom asks, as soon as they’ve said their hellos.

 

“I love you too Mama,” Jared says indignant.

 

“Well?” She asks impatiently.

 

“I have no idea Mama, maybe I’ll bring him home for a summer visit Jared suggests. 

 

“That’s so far away!” She complains.

 

“That’s like two weeks Mama.” Jared sighs, he can hear her scowl.

 

“Oh Jared I haven’t seen you since Christmas I want you to come home. I want to meet your boyfriend he’s absolutely gorgeous, better keep Nana away from him!” 

 

“Ew Mama.” 

 

“You know how her filter is gone, can’t go to the grocery without hitting on the butcher.” 

 

“Did you call just to traumatize me?” Jared asks.

 

“Of course not, it’s just a happy bonus!”

 

“ _Mama_ ,” he warns. 

 

“Don’t you dare hang up on me again J.T!” 

 

“I wasn’t gonna Mama but—“

 

“I just wanted to hear your voice and see how things are going,” she says in her is-that-too-much-to-ask voice.

 

“Things are real good,” Jared says, with a smile. “Jensen is awesome.”

 

“I’m glad to hear it hon. Any idea yet what you’ll be doing once school ends? You know it’s just around the corner.”

 

“You know I usually come home for a couple of months but…” Jared says slowly, waiting for the inevitable bawling. 

 

“I know it’s just not practical now sweetheart, I’ve been steeling myself up for this. Are you and Jensen going to get a place together or are you living with Tom?” She asks, voice calm. It freaks Jared out.

 

“Well… _I_ want to get an apartment with Jensen…” Jared trails off.

 

“Does he not want to live with you?” She asks, shocked.

 

“I have no idea, every time I try to bring it up he gets this jittery look, you know like that time Jeff gave Mr. Kibbles an entire bag of catnip?” 

 

“That poor cat never was the same again,” She says sadly. 

 

“Yea. Kristen says he’s freaking out about being an adult.”

 

“He’s never been in a relationship before?”

 

“He has. She didn’t ever ask to live with him I guess.” Jared says forlornly. “I want to buy a house and a puppy and adopt children with him.” 

 

“Jared, you’re only twenty-one,”

 

“So?” Jared asks, petulantly. 

 

“You have plenty of time to be an adult.”

 

“I want our wedding cake to be chocolate and topped with a dude in a tux and a dude in a dress.” Jared hears his mother sigh before she hangs up on him. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“Of _course_ I like him,” Jensen scowled in irritation.

 

“I didn’t ask if you _liked_ him I asked if you _loved_ him,” Kristen says exasperated. 

 

“Well…what kind of question is _that_?” Jensen asks, petulantly.

 

“The kind you keep avoiding, mate,” Chris drawls. 

 

“What is it with you and that cat?” Jensen says, totally _not_ avoiding the subject. The cat is perched on top of Chris’s head. 

 

“We have a very unique relationship.”

 

“I don’t want to know what that means.”

 

“It means I spend every day with him, and I think he’s adorable, and I _loooove_ him,” Chris grins. Jensen scowls.

 

“I haven’t been dating him that long,” Jensen points out. Kristen raises an eyebrow and shrugs. 

 

“You’ve been googly eyed for him since you met him dumbass.” 

 

“I have not,” Jensen pouts. Kristen and Chris shake their heads like he’s completely hopeless. 

 

“You are _so_ frustrating!” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Jensen thinks, in retrospect he should have expected this. It was naïve to think that nothing like _this_ could ever happen to _him_ , to his friends, his _boyfriend_. He’s speeding down the freeway, his stomach in his throat and his heart somewhere miles behind him. He can’t remember what he’d been doing when he got the call. _Sandwich_ , he thinks but it means almost nothing to him. How could he have been _eating_ when Jared…

 

_Jensen? Yeah we’re at the hospital. It’s Jared. There was an accident while he was out on a run._

 

He barely remembers how to drive, how to breathe, what exit was it? What room was it? Where is he going? What happened? Will he even be—no. Shut up. 

 

_We’re at Kindred. Room 311._ Jensen doesn’t know if Chad said anything after that because he had already hung up, already practically into his car. He drove, fuck the speed limit. He hoped the cops would catch him, speed after him. A chase scene. He’d beat them. He’d win. His stupid Jeep that wouldn’t drive _fast enough_ plastered across the evening news. 

 

God what had happened? A fire? Jared had done something stupid, heroic, fallen through a rotten wooded floor and onto a rickety staircase, with nails and fire and flames flickering all around him. Smoke inhalation and carbon monoxide and huge explosions! Jensen finds a parking spot and nearly tucks and rolls out of his car in his haste to get to Jared’s side.

 

He makes his way down to room 311, is practically running, fuck anyone who gets in his way, but when he gets to the closed door…he stops. He can’t make himself move. What will he find in there? Jared unconscious, his boyfriend in a coma…tubes and heart monitors, a somber party of friends waiting for the plug to be pulled, irreparable brain damage. A vegetable. 

 

He pushes the door open. Jared is sitting up in bed, he’s laughing at Chris. His hair is pulled back, he has stitches across his forehead. He’s dirty with soot and dried blood caked on his neck and cheek. 

 

“Jense—Jen?” Jared’s face falls when he sees him. Jensen has tears in his eyes he’s been trying desperately to stop but they spill, falling down his face now. “Jensen what?” He asks. His friends are silent around them and Jared looks like he’s about to start crying too and Jensen walks slowly towards him. He brushes a hand gently over Jared’s cheek before he’s collapsing against him, unable to hold back the hysterics and his chest heaves as he sobs against Jared who grabs him tightly. 

 

“Jensen please…”

 

“I thought, God Jared I thought,” he buries his face in Jared’s neck.

 

“I got hit in the head with a piece of wood Jen, some stitches and a concussion, I’ll be fine,” Jared says softly, rubbing circles into Jensen’s back. Jensen pulls back and nods, chest giving a few great heaves and he’s embarrassed, feels stupid, but God,

 

“I was so scared Jay. What would I have done?” He shakes his head, can’t think about it.

 

“Hey, you’re still stuck with me!” Jared sighs with a soft smile. “Smelly feet and toxic farts and all!” Jensen laughs and wipes the tears away from his eyes.

 

“Jared…” Jensen starts, eyes widening with dawning comprehension. 

 

“What” He asks, cocking his head to the side.

 

“I think…you should know something,” he says, looking at Jared’s shoulder.

 

“What?”

 

“I…I’ve fallen in love with you,” Jensen tells him, like it’s a shock to him. Jared’s grin turns impossibly wider and Jensen’s afraid he might in fact need stitches to repair the damage to his face. 

 

“My God loser, no shit.” Kristen sighs. 

 

“You owe me twenty,” Chad says from behind him. He hears Tom curse. 

 

“Couldn’t have waited a week Jen?” He says with a scowl. Jensen is flushed, Jared is love struck.

 

“Took you long enough. Only the greater San Diego area could figure it out Jensen. My God even someone with rocks for brains could figure it out. Hell Chad even figured it out!” Kristen says.

 

 

“Are you implying I have rocks for brains?” Chad asks, indignant.

 

“No I’m saying having rocks for brains is a step up in your evolutionary process.” 

 

“Oh.”

 

“Jensen,” Jared whispers, pulling Jensen in for a kiss. “I’m in love with you too.”

 

“That’s good,” Jensen nods, a little breathless. Jared pulls him in for a hug, and it’s warm and tight and dirty in the sooty and dried blood kind of way and not so much the good _naughty_ kind of way but Jensen thinks it’s pretty much completely perfect anyway. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“What’s your policy on wedding cake flavors?”

 

“ _Jared.”_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

FIN.


End file.
